My Innocent Boy
by KrissmePanda
Summary: Huang Zitao seorang namja manis dan polos dari Cina yang pindah ke korea. jatuh hati di hari pertama nya sekolah di EXO Higschool dengan namja tampan bernama Wu Yifan/ TaoRis - KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**KRISTAO**

**RATE: T**

**CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M)**

**Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)**

**KrisTao**

**BaekYeol**

**And other Couple in Exo**

**Genre: Romance, Fluffy**

**Desclaimer: OOC, Boys Love, EYD Berantakan, Typo**

"baekhyun-gege, apa nanti di sekolah baru aku akan bermain bersama gege" Tanya lelaki manis bermanik hitam kepada seseorang yang di panggil nya 'baekhyun'

"Taozi ! bisakah kau tidak mencampurkan bahasa korea dan china ketika berbicara ?" ucap baekhyun jengah

"gege menyebalkan ~" sahut lelaki manis itu manja. Membuat baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan mulai memandang lembut ke arah sepupunya itu

"arraseo, mianhae ne?~ sekarang kita berangkat eoh? Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu kan?" ujar baekhyun lembut

"hmm Tao tidak mau terlambat ge~ kajja!"

Kedua lelaki berparas manis itu kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju EXO highschool. Itu lah sekolah baru yang akan di tempati nya-tidak kedua nya, hanya salah  
satu dari mereka. Lelaki manis bermata panda –_Huang Zitao_- murid baru yang akan menempati exo higschool, dia masih di tingkat 1 sedangkan sepupu nya yang berada di samping nya -_Byun Baekhyun_- berada di tingkat 3 . Huang Zitao yang di kenal dengan _Zitao, Taozi, dan juga Baby Panda_, dia baru pindah ke korea 2 bulan yang lalu dia berasal dari China-Qingdao sebab itu dia masih sedikit menguasai bahasa tempat sekarang ia tinggal.

Baekhyun menghentikkan langkah nya ketika dia sudah sampai ke kelas yang dia tuju X-A.

Tao yang mengikuti langkah baekhyun pun ikut terhenti dan memandang kelas yang ada di hadapan nya dengan wajah yang membuat baekhyun ingin mencubit pipi Tao, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Taozi ~ ini adalah kelas mu, sudah ada sonsaengnim di dalam. Masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu, arraseo ?" ujar baekhyun, kemudian dia menarik tangan tao lembut menyuruh nya masuk. Tao terlihat gugup dia menundukan kepalanya

"santai saja zitao~ kau tidak boleh gugup ne~? setelah istirahat nanti kau bisa menemuiku di kelas ku XIII-A, kau ingat itu ? dan jika ada yang mengganggu mu katakan pada gege ne ?" Tao memandang Baekhyun dengan mata nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan kemudian mengangguk kecil dan masuk ke dalam kelas baru nya. Meninggalkan baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo Joneun Huang zitao imnida~" Tao memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa korea nya yang terdengar aneh. Membuat beberapa teman nya mengerutkan kening mereka

"Kau tidak lancar berbahasa korea zitao " Tanya guru hwang , Tao menganggukan kepalanya

"Arraseo ~ sekarang kau duduklah di sana, di samping Minseok dia biasa di panggil Xiumin. Dia bisa bahasa cina, kau bisa meminta nya menjadi translator mu" ucap Hwang sonsaengnim, menujuk barisan kedua dari depan. Tao kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di samping namja yang dia baru ketahui bernama minseok.

"Annyeong Zitao ~ aku minseok, kau bisa memanggil ku xiumin. Kita akan berteman baik" ujar xiumin mengulurkan tangan nya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah nya yang imut, Tao tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan xiumin.

"Baekkie !" teriak namja tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi kepada baekhyun

"aigoo~ kau mengejutkan ku yeollie ~ kau tidak lihat aku sedang menulis eoh?"

"baekkie ! aku tadi melihat mu bersama seorang namja, siapa dia baekkie ?" Tanya chanyeol

"Dia sepupuku dari cina" jawab baekhyun seadanya

"hey! Kau harus mengawasinya, bagaimana kalau dia bully?"

"Dia itu sangat baik,polos, lucu dan menggemaskan, mana mungkin dia akan di bully"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan memandang chanyeol dengan wajah nya terlihat menyeramkan, lalu kembali menulis

"karena sifatnya itu dia akan dengan mudah di kerjai baekkie ~" gumam chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak, dia mengentikan lagi kegiatan menulisnya dan terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja di katakana chanyeol. Sahabat baik nya.

"xiumin ~ apa kau akan pergi ke kantin ?" Tanya Tao dengan bahasa cina kepada xiumin yang sedang merapikan buku pelajaran nya

Saat ini sudah waktu nya istirahat, Tao berniat mengajak xiumin untuk menemani nya bertemu dengan baekhyun, karena dia belum tahu di mana letak kelas Baekhyun

"anio ~ wae Tao-ie , apa kau mau ke kantin ?~" jawab Xiumin dengan bahasa korea, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"apa xiumin mau mengantarkan Tao ke kelas baekhyun-gege ?" Tanya Tao dengan manja. Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas, merasa pipi nya sakit Tao mengusap pipi nya dan mengerucutkan bibir nya imut.

"aku akan menemani mu Panda ~ kajja" ujar Xiumin bersemangat

"KAJJA ~!" ujar Tao bersemangat, kemudian ia menarik tangan xiumin keluar kelas ,

Kemudian …

_BRUG_

"Aww~"

Tao memekik kecil ketika dia merasa menabrak seseorang dan membuat dia jatuh terduduk di depan kelas, menarik perhatian para siswa dan siswi yang berada di koridor kelas.

"Taozi, gwenchana ?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir , Tao menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Kemudian berdiri dengan bantuan xiumin

"xiumin ~ bokongku sakit ~" ujar Tao dengan suara bergetar. Dia mulai merasakan kalau bokongnya benar-benar sakit. Xiumin tersenyum kecil kepada Tao dan beralih kepada seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Tao

"Sunbae, kami sungguh meminta maaf. Mianhamnida sunbaenim" ujar xiumin sambil membungkukan badan nya berkali-kali

"berhati-hati lah lain kali" ujar suara bass yang membuat Tao memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Lelaki dengan tubuh sangat tinggi, berambut hitam cepak dan sangat tampan.

_'__dia sangat tampan' batin tao mengagumi _

''dasar bodoh! Kau hampir saja menyakiti Ketua kami!" ucap salah satu suara dari belakang sang lelaki tampan bersuara bass itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" ujar sang ketua

Xiumin menghela nafas lega ketika melihat namja-namja tadi sudah pergi menjauh. Kemudian dia melanjutkan langkah nya, di ikuti Tao di sampingnya

"Xiumin, siapa namja tampan tadi?" Tanya Tao polos

"Nama nya Wu yi fan, dia biasa di panggil kris oleh sahabat nya-hanya orang terdekat nya- Dia ketua basket sekolah ini, kau tahu ? hampir semua yeoja dan namja di sekolah ini menggilainya"

"bagaimana bisa ?"

"aigoo~ kenapa kau sangat polos ? tentu saja karena dia sangat Tampan!"

"apa dia orang cina, dari nama nya seperti nya dia orang cina"

"Ya, dia juga orang cina, sama seperti mu"

"Xiumin ~ aku menyukai nya ! dia sangat tampan!"

Ujar Tao dengan senyuman polos nya, membuat Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti habis melihat hantu, matanya melotot dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka

"Wae ?~" Tanya Tao imut, dia mengedipkan matanya, bingung akan reaksi yang xiumin berikan

"aigoo~ berhenti menyukai nya Taozi!~ kau bisa di bully oleh para penggemarnya"

Xiumin kembali berjalan , tidak memperdulikan Tao dengan protes nya, yang tidak menyetujui ucapan xiumin.

"cih ~ jadi si anak baru bodoh itu menyukai Yifan ? lihat saja apa yang akan kami lakukan"

Desis sekumpulan yeoja masih memandang Tao dan Xiumin yang sudah menghilang di balik koridor kelas.

Seperti nya kau harus mempersiapkan diri mu Huang Zi Tao

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu di kediaman keluarga Baek, Tampak dua namja manis yang terlihat asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Namja manis bermata panda sedang bermain dengan ' ' nya dan Namja manis dengan suara nya yang indah sedang membaca buku.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah baru Taozi?" Tanya baekhyun kepada Tao yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka panda nya di dalam kamar Tao

"Menyenangkan gege ~ aku sudah punya teman baru, namanya Xiumin ~ dia bisa bahasa china" jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari boneka panda yang di pegang nya

"apa ada yang mengganggu mu ?"

"anio~"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Tao, dia mengusuk rambut hitam Tao dengan lembut kemudian mendudukan tubuh nya di atas ranjang di samping Tao, dia kembali membaca buku yang ia pegang

"GEGE!~" seru Tao bersemangat tepat di telinga kanan baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun mendengus kesal

"zitao ! sudah berapa kali gege bilang, jangan pernah berteriak di depan telinga gege!"

Tao terkekeh kecil, kemudian dia berpindah ke depan baekhyun, dan memandang baekhyun dan senyum manis yang menggemaskan di wajahnya.

"gege~ apa kau mengenal Kris sunbae ?" Tanya Tao

"kris ? wu yi fan , maksud mu?" baekhyun balik bertanya, kemudian tao menganggukan kepala nya berkali-kali. Membuat baekhyun memandang Tao dengan curiga

"bukankah dia sangat Tampan gege ?~" Tanya Tao polos, wajah nya tersipu malu. Mengingat tatapan tajam sang namja yang membuat nya jatuh hati

"apa kau menyukai nya Taozi ?" Tao kembali menganggukan kepalanya

"Dia sangat tampan gege ~ aku mau menjadi tampan seperti dirinya ~"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah sepupunya yang sangat polos itu.

Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga sepupunya itu tidak di bully oleh penggemar sang kapten basket EXO Highschool.

**.**

**.**

**.**

saat ini suasa kantin EXO Highschool terlihat sangat ramai, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu

"Ya! aku dengar pulang sekolah nanti Yifan dan kawan-kawan nya akan latihan basket"

"benarkah ?"

"tentu saja! Kita harus melihatnya pulang sekolah nanti"

"ah aku merindukan tampang seksi Yifan sunbae ketika dia berkeringat"

Obrolan para siswi di kantin itu terdengar ke telinga Tao, saat ini namja manis itu sedang menunggu Baekhyun –Gege nya yang sedang memesan makanan. Mendengar apa yang di katakan para Yeoja tadi membuat Tao senang. Dia berencana akan melihat nya pulang sekolah nanti.

"Taozi, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu ?" Tanya baekhyun yang bingung melihat kelakuan sepupu nya

"ah~ Taozi, pulang sekolah nanti apa kau mau menemani gege menunggu teman gege berlatih basket ?" Tao seketika menghentikkan makannya, ketika mendengar perkataan baekhyun. Dia langsung menganggukan kepalanya lucu, dada nya berdegup dengan kencang, bukankah itu berarti dia bisa bertemu dengan Kris ?

"siapa nama teman gege ? apakah dia berteman dengan kris sunbae ?" Tanya Tao bersemangat

"Namanya Park chanyeol, dia bilang dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu"

"dan … Taozi, kau tidak boleh sembarangan memanggil nya dengan 'Kris' "

Tao hendak protes, tapi kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibir nya dan menganggukan kepalanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul dua siang. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, saat ini lapangan sekolah EXO Highschool sudah di penuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang ingin melihat Para Pangeran sekolah yang sedang berlatih basket, menjeritkan nama mereka tiada henti seolah suara mereka adalah kekuatan para pangeran itu.

Tidak jauh dari kerumunan Namja manis bermata panda dan Teman sekelasnya Namja imut berwajah bulat itu sedang menunggu kehadiran sepupu si Baby Panda

"Taozi ! maaf gege terlambat – ah ternyata kau juga ikut menemani kami Minseok-ah" ujar baekhyun

"kalau bukan paksaan Panda manis ini aku tidak mau ikut hyung, aku malas harus bertemu si tiang listrik usil itu hyung" sahut xiumin ,membuat baekhtun tertawa. Tao mengernyitkan kening nya dia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan xiumin dan baekhyun barusan

"Gege, apa kah kita jadi bertemu temanmu ?" suara Tao mengintrupsi kedua nya yang sedang asyik membahas si 'Tiang listrik usil' itu. mereka terkekeh melihat Tao yang sedang cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan di depan dada

"Arraseo ~ kajja Taozi, minseok-ah~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CHANYEOL-AH ~" teriak baekhyun pada seorang namja yang sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya dan teman-teman nya di bawah pohon di taman sekolah. Mereka sudah selesai berlatih

"Baekkie~ kemarilah" sahut namja tinggi yang di panggil Chanyeol oleh baekhyun

Baekhyun mengahmpiri Chanyeol , di ikuti xiumin yang berjalan di samping nya dan Tao di belakang nya. Eoh ? ada apa dengan Panda manis itu ?

"Baekkie ~ kenapa kau lama sekali ? aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi. Aaaah~ ternyata uri Baozi juga ikut eoh" namja bernama chanyeol itu mencubit pipi xiumin dengan keras membuat sang empu nya memekik kesakitan. Membuat Baekhyun kawan-kawan chanyeol nya tertawa melihat nya, terkecuali sang Kapten basket

"ah baekkie ~ kau bilang kau akan mengajak sepupu mu, mana dia ?" Tanya chanyeol bingung, dia tidak melihat sepupu yang sering di ceritakan baekhyun.

Sedangkan Tao, nama manis itu sedang menundukan kepalanya di balik punggung mungil baekhyun, dada nya berdegup dengan kencang. Ketika matanya menemukan mata tajam sang kapten basket yang sedang menatap nya tajam.

TBC

Review please ^^~ maaf ya kalau ceritanya pasaran dan membosankan


	2. Chapter 2

**KRISTAO**

**RATE: T**

**CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M)**

**Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)**

**KrisTao**

**BaekYeol**

**And other Couple in Exo**

**Genre: Romance, Fluffy**

**Desclaimer: OOC, Boys Love, EYD Berantakan, Typo**

Malam itu di Kediaman Keluarga Baek, , Baekhyun dan Tao sedang makan malam.

Baekhyun dan umma nya terlihat berbincang kecil dan sesekali tertawa, sedangkan namja bermata Panda itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan mengaduk-aduk makananya. Tidak ada niatan untuk menyentuh makanan yang sudah di buat oleh maid keluarga Baek.

Mrs. Baekhyun yang sadar akan gelagat mencurigakan dari Tao, menghentikan makanan nya dan bertanya dengan lembut kepada namja manis itu.

"Taozi ~ kenapa kau tidak memakan makanan nya ? apa itu tidak enak ?" Tao menggelengkan kepala nya dan menatap mrs. Baek kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menyuap makanan nya

"anio, ahjumma ~ ini sangat enak" tersenyum lalu kembali berbincang dengan baekhyun. Tidak menyadari wajah Tao yang kembali berubah sendu, memikirkan kejadian tadi siang di taman sekolah

**_Flashback_**

"Taozi kau kenapa ?" Tanya baekhyun bingung melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. "kemarilah ~ aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan sahabatku" baekhyun menarik lembut tangan Tao membuat namja manis itu berdiri di sebelah nya

"ah ! jadi kau yang bernama Huang Zitao ? perkenalkan Aku Park Chanyeol, sahabat baekkie yang paling Tampan" Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat dan mengulurkan tanganya, Tao menjabat tangan nya dan tersenyum polos

"Huang Zitao imnida~ mmm Chanyeol gege boleh memanggil ku Tao ! dan aku sangat menyukai panda" Tao terkekeh senang membuat beberapa orang disana tertawa kecil melihat tingkah nya yang sangat imut

"nah Tao ~ ini adalah Yifan, kapten basket sekolah kita Dia dalah sahabat baik ku dan baekkie" Chanyeol merangkul Namja di samping nya dan tersenyum ,Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Tao. dia mengulurkan tangan nya hendak memperkenal kan diri

"Aku-"

"Maaf. Tapi Aku harus pergi" sebelum Tao melanjutkan kata-katanya, Namja Tampan di hadapannya menghentikan ucapannya. Membuat Tao terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Membuat siswa yang berada di sana menatap kris yang sudah pergi dengan sebal, karena sudah membuat panda imut di hadapan mereka bersedih.

_''__seperti nya dia tidak menyukai ku'' Batin Tao bersedih_

**_Flashback end_**

"Kenapa baekkie gege tidak mengatakan kalau dia sangat sombong'' gumam Tao tanpa sadar, Baekhyun yang mendengar nya memperhatikan Tao dengan bingung

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Taozi ?" Tanya Baekhyun, Tao terlonjak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum polos

"gege, ahjumma ~ aku sudah kenyang, aku akan ke kamar dan tidur'' Ucap Tao kemudian dia berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua. Meninggalkan baekhyun dan umma nya

"umma ~ seperti nya uri panda sedang jatuh cinta"

"Benarkah ? siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu ? aigoo ~ ternyata dia sudah dewasa"

"anio umma, dia namja dan dia adalah kapten basket sekolah kami"

Mrs. Baek dan baekhyun tersenyum senang, tidak menyangka panda mereka yang manis dan polos akan mengalami hal yang nama nya 'jatuh cinta'

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar dengan Pintu tergantung nama 'Kungfu Panda Tao'. Sang empu nya sedang berbaring di ranjang nya dengan boneka panda berukuran setengah tubuhnya yang sedang ia peluk. Tao memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan wallpaper hewan kesukaan nya itu.

"Tuhan ~ semoga besok Taozi bisa bertemu Kris gege ~ dan Kris gege tidak akan sombong lagi" Tao mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Berdoa kepada tuhan. Setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya. Menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"TAOZI ~ INI SUDAH JAM 6.30, KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI ~ CEPAT TURUN~"

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Baek terjadi sedikit keributan. Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengecek jam tangan nya, "setengah jam lagi bel akan berbunyi dan dia belum turun sebenarnya apa yang sedang di lakukan si panda itu" Gerutu Baekhyun

"PANDA CEPATLAH SEDIKIT~"

"AKU AKAN TURUN GE~ TUNGGU AKU~"

_DRAP _

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

Langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Terlihat Tao yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku nya kedalam Tas bergambar mata panda miliknya. Begitu sampai di bawah Tao langsung menghampiri baekhyun yang menatap nya kesal, Tao yang menyadari itu langsung memberikan senyuman polos nya kepada baekhyun

"jadi …. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga memakan waktu setengah jam untuk berdandan Taozi ?" Tanya baekhyun , Tao kembali memasang senyum nya. Kemudian dia memegang kedua lengan baekhyun, mengayunkan nya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat baekhyun bingung dengan tingkah panda manis di hadapan nya sekarang

"gege ~ hari ini Tao ingin bertemu dengan kris sunbae ~ apa gege mau menolong Tao ?~

"jadi .. kau berdandan karena ...?"

_BLUSH_

Aigoo ~ lihatlah semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi mulus milik Tao. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Tao melompat senang dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie ~" teriak chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas, Namja tinggi itu tidak memperdulikan death glare yang di berikan teman nya karena sudah membuat rebut di pagi hari.

"kau sangat berisik park chanyeol" Baekhyun mengahmpiri chanyeol lalu mendudukan diri di sebelahnya

"Baekkie ~ kau tau ini jam berapa ? tumben sekali 5 menit sebelum bel kau baru datang. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

"yeah ~ tanyakan itu pada panda yang sedang jatuh cinta" Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dirinya merasa pusing. Karena setelah bel, adalah pelajaran Bae sonsaengnim. Guru matematika

"Panda ? apa-"

"WU YI FAN!" Perkataan chanyeol terpotong karena teriakan baekhyun. Ada dengan bakehyun-nya ? kenapa berteriak seperti itu saat melihat kris ?

_Tunggu …_

_Baekhyun-nya ? Ada apa dengan mu Chanyeol ? oh-well lupakan saja_

"baekhyun kau mau memecahkan gendang telinga ku ? apa kau gila berteriak sepagi ini ?" tanya kris menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam nya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan pergi ketakutan. But, pengecualian untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Kris istirahat nanti kau harus ikut aku ke kantin, sepupu ku ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu dan—"

"Aku tidak mau" sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kris menolak permintaan baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas, menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian menggunakan jurus andalan nya ketika dia sedang merajuk

"Yifan-ah ~ ayolah ~ Panda ku itu sangat mengaggumi mu ~" Baekhyun memandang Kris dengan puppy eyes nya berharap kris mau menuruti permintaan nya. Oh well Kris tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal konyol seperti itu, berbanding balik dengan Park chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"aku tidak bisa baekhyun-ah. Aku ada janji akan menemui sehun dan luhan istirahat nanti"

"Ya! kau bisa menemui mereka pulang sekolah nanti kan ? aku tidak mau tau dan tidak terima penolakan! Kau harus mau menemui sepupuku yang imut itu istirahat nanti"

Kris menghela nafas berat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang sekarang sedang di bujuk oleh chanyeol supaya tidak marah-marah.

Bukan nya dia tidak mau menemui sepupu baekhyun yang imut itu. ya kris akui memang Tao sangat manis dan menggemaskan. alasan dia tidak mau berada di dekat tao adalah dia tidak ingin namja manis dan polos itu di ganggu oleh para siswi yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya. Kris bisa saja memperingati mereka untuk tidak menganggu Tao, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, karena itu bisa saja menimbulkan gossip bagi kris.

Kris memutar bola matanya ketika melihat baekhyun yang tidak berhenti menggerutu. Dia tahu baekhyun tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia menyetujui permintaannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya kris meng-iya-kan permintaan baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun memekik senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_DRRT .. DRRT _

_PIK_

**_From : Baekhyun gege_**

**_To : Baby Panda_**

**_Taozi ~ aku akan menunggu mu di kantin istirahat nanti ~aku bersama kris dan chanyeol. J _**

Tao membulatkan matanya memandang pesan singkat dari baekhyun yang tertera di layar Iphone bercasing leopard miliknya . Rasa nya dia ingin berteriak saking senang nya saat ini, tapi dia mengurungkan niat nya kalau dia tidak ingin di lempar penghapus oleh hwang sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan

"Tao ? kau baik-baik saja ?kau terlihat aneh" suara Xiumin menyadarkan Tao. Xiumin sedikit heran melihat tingkah sahabat nya yang seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Apa dia ingin BAB ? /eh

_TET TET TEEEEET *suara bel ceritanya*_

Suara bel sudah terdengar Tao buru2 merapikan buku-buku nya. Hwang sonsaengnim baru saja keluar kelas membuat semua murid mendesah lega karena pelajaran guru membosankan itu akhirnya selesai.

"Xiumin ~~ aku akan ke kantin sekarang, Baekkie gege, chanyeol gege dan kris sunbae sedang menungguku saat ini" Jelas Tao tersenyum pada Xiumin

"eh, benarkah Tao ?" Tanya xiumin tidak percaya. Tao menganggukan kepala nya sebagai jawaban

"Ya ~ Baekhyun gege mengata—"

"YA! Huang Zi Tao !"

Teriakkan seorang yeoja mengalihkan pandangan Tao dan Xiumin. Kedua nya menatap bingung seorang Yeoja dan teman-teman nya yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mau apa mereka ? pikir keduanya.

"Jangan Mendekati Yifan kami !" teriak Yeoja ber nametag Jessica. Membuat Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Wae geurae ?" Tanya Tao dengan polos nya. Membuat xiumin merutuk perbuatan Tao. Apa yang ada di pikiran panda manis itu ? tidak kah dia lihat aura menyeramkan yang sudah di keluarkan Jessica jung ?

"Tentu saja karena Yifan Sunbae milik kami !" sahut salah satu di antara mereka yeoja bername tag Yuri dengan kesal

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan kris sunbae ~ apa itu tidak boleh ?" sekali lagi Tao bertanya dengan polos nya. Wajah imut itu terlihat seperti sedang merajuk sekarang. memebuat Jessica dan kawan2 harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalau seseorang yang mereka anggap sebagai musuh itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menggoda nya kan ?!" sekali lagi jessica berteriak. Tao mengernyit bingung _'menggoda ?' _apa yang dimaksud yeoja di hadapan nya ini ? dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

"Jessica-ah , ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Tao tida—"

"Diam kau Kim minseok !"

"Jessica-ssi ~" Tao mengeluarkan suara nya. Memandang ragu ke arah Jessica dan kawan2 dia menggigir bibir bawah nya imut.

"hmm… begini … aku harus ke kantin sekarang, baekhyun gege sedang menunggu ku. Kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti. Soalnya, baekhyun gege bilang ~ Tao tidak boleh terlambat. Kalau Tao terlambat Kris sunbae pasti akan pergi lagi" Ucapan Tao membuat Jessica dan kawan2 membulatkan mata mereka_. Oh shit betapa beruntung nya Tao menjadi sepupu baekhyun yang notabene nya adalah sahabat seorang Wu yifan. _

"aku harus pergi sekarang ~ bye ~" Tao langsung melarikan diri keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Jessica dan kawan2 yang terbengong. Dan xiumin yang terkikik kecil karena tingkah Tao yang polos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gegeeee ~ maaf aku terlambat" Tao Menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersama teman-teman nya. Tao menumpukan kedua tangan nya kepada kedua lutut nya. Dia sedikit terengah. Yeah dia berlari ke kelas menuju kantin menuruni banyak anak tangga. Dan itu berhasil membuat dia sedikit kelelahan

"Kau terlambat 10 Menit Huang Zitao .kami sudah menunggu mu dari tadi. apa yang membuat mu terlambat ?" Baekhyun merubah nada nya menjadi serius. Dia sedang ingin menggoda Tao di hadapan teman-teman nya. Tao menundukkan kepala nya dia tidak berani menatap baekhyun yang kelihatan nya marah saat ini.

"Gege ~ mianhaeyoooo~" ujar Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah '_anak kucing_' milik nya. Bibir nya terlihat bergetar menahan isak tangis. Teman2 baekhyun yang melihat nya pun tidak tahan untuk tidak menjerit melihat tingkah imut Tao

"Aww ~ gege kenapa mencubit pipi Tao " Tao mengusap pelan pipinya yang telah di cubit baekhyun

"karena kau sangat menggemaskan baby ~ cha ~ duduklah di sini, aku akan memperkenalkan teman2 ku" Baekhyun menggeser posisi membuat Tao berada di tengah. Di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan di hadapan mereka terdapat 4 namja yang terlihat mempesona mereka adalah Sehun, Luhan , Kris dan Chen.

"nah Panda ~ mereka adalah Sehun, luhan, chen dan Kris. Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih, kau bisa berteman dengan sehun dia masih kelas 1 sama seperti dirimu. Dan namja pendek berambt cokelat itu adalah Chen, kau tahu ? dia adalah kekasih xiumin. Dan—"

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengarkan apa yang di katakana baekhyun tentang sahabat2 nya. Dari sehun yang seumuran dengan nya, luhan kekasih sehun yang berasal dari cina dan chen yang adalah kekasih xiumin. sesekali ia memiringkan kepala nya ketika ada kosa kata bahasa korea yang tidak ia tahu.

"dan dia wu yifan , kau sudah tahu kan baby ?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya , wajah nya terlihat merona. Lagi2 dia harus bertemu pandang dengan tatapan kris yang tajam itu.

TBC

Maaf kalo ngebosenin ~ ini seperti nya kepanjangan hehe ^^~

Terimakasih yg udah review ~

Oh iya

Aku gak akan ngebuat Tao di bully kok disini hehe ~ gak tega juga :P ~

Mungkin Cuma sedikit di ganggu aja ~ chap depan mungkin KrisTao moment nya lebih banyak ~


	3. Chapter 3

**KRISTAO**

**RATE: T**

**CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M)**

**Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)**

**KrisTao**

**BaekYeol**

**And other Couple in Exo**

**Genre: Romance, Fluffy**

**Desclaimer: OOC, Boys Love, EYD Berantakan, Typo**

**_Reply Review _**

**_Kim Panda : iya di sini kan Tao baru ketemu xiumin ~ tp nanti bakalan banyak kok ~ secara di kan imut terus gemesin :p (?)_**

**_Emaknya Panda : langkahin dulu mayat kris (?) klo mau grepe2 si panda lol_**

******_lee minji elf : Amin ~ semoga mereka cepet jadian ya ~._. ayoo kita berdoa semoga mereka cepet ke plaminan juga (?)_**

_maaf ya ~ kalo aku update nya lama hehe ~ soalnya minggu ini sibuk banget ~ insya allah minggu depan nya kilaaaat (?)_

Selamat membaca dan maaf kalau membosankan ^^~

"dan dia wu yifan , kau sudah tahu kan baby ?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya , wajah nya terlihat merona. Lagi2 dia harus bertemu pandang dengan tatapan kris yang tajam itu. Tao menganggukan kepala nya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, kemudia dia tesenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan nya kepada kris

"huang zitao imnida~"

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Jantung Tao berdegup dengan kencang. Kali ini kris tidak mengabaikan uluran Tangan Tao. Dia menjabat nya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. Tao mengerutkan kening nya dia pikir Kris akan membalas ucapan nya. Nyatanya Namja itu hanya menjabat tangan nya dan setelah itu dia diam. _'Apa dia bisu ?' pikir tao polos_

"gege~" Tao menarik2 pelan kemeja sekolah baekhyun

"wae Panda ~?"

"hmm… gege, apa kris sunbae bisu ? atau dia tuli ? ~" Tanya Tao dengan polos nya .

Mereka semua menatap Tao tidak percaya.

_Hening sebentar_

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 de—_

_"__BUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH" _

Tao memandang bingung ke arah Gege-gege nya . sedangkan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merutuki Betapa Polos nya Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suana kelas saat ini terlihat santai. Setelah kejadian 'betapa polos nya Huangzitao' di kantin tadi, tidak lama kemudian bel tanda nya istirahat berakhir. Dan di sini lah Tao sekarang, di dalam kelas. Mengikuti pelajaran Fisika yang di bimbing Seo sonsaengnim

"Zi Tao, Xiumin. Tolong kalian ambil buku paket fisika ke perpustakaan. Katakan pada jongsoo ahjussi Seo sonsaengnim yang menyuruh kalian" Perintah Seo sonsaengnim

"Ne~ Sonsaengnim " jawab Tao dan Xiumin bersamaan. Kemudian kedua nya berlari keluar kelas bekejaran seperti anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao dan Xiumin mengedarkan pandangan nya ke penujuru perpustakan. Mencari namja paruh baya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di EXO Highschool. Tao dan Xiumin membuat permainan konyol. Berlomba mencari Jongsoo. Siapa yang kalah dia harus bersedia membeli hadiah untuk sang pemenang. Perpustakan saat ini sedang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid kelas 3 yang sedang membaca

Tao berputar mengelilingi Rak buku. Dia berhenti ketika menemukan seseorang yang sedang tertidur di lantai,Di pojok ruangan. Mata nya berbinar, melompat2 kecil tanda ia sedang bahagia.

"XIUMIN ~~ Aku menemukan Jongsoo Ahjussi ~ Assa ~ aku menang ~ ye ye" jerit Tao senang, membuat namja paruh baya itu bangun dari tidur nya. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat xiumin berada di samping Tao. Dia sudah biasa dengan sikap kekanakan dua insane di hadapan nya ini.

"—Jadi , apa kalian kembali melakukan permainan 'temukan dan menang' ?" Tanya jongsoo ahjussi. Tao dan xiumin pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Siapa yang me—"

"Aku ! aku ! kali ini aku yang menang ahjussi ~ yeay ~ xiumin harus membelikan boneka panda untukku ~ kau akan membelikannya kan xiumin ?" Xiumin memutar bola matanya kemudia dia menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Tao menjerit senang kemudian memeluknya.

"Kalian Tidak lupa akan tujuan kalian mencari ku kan ? buku paket fisika. bukankah aku benar ?" ucap Jongsoo ahjussi, Tao dan Xiumin pun menepuk kening mereka bersamaan. Karena terlalu asyik bemain mereka lupa akan tujuan awal mereka. Aigoo ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan sedang berada di Café dekat sekolah mereka, setelah pulang sekolah tadi dan setelah baekhyun memastikan Tao di jemput oleh Supir keluarga nya, Dia langsung pergi bersama Teman-temannya.

"Ah ~ Tidak terasa kita sudah akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah" ucap Luhan sembari merengangkan tubuhnya.

"Itu masih 5 bulan lagi Mrs. Oh" ujar Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan luhan mempoutkan bibir cherry nya

"Baekkie, bagaimana kalau minggu depan nanti kita belajar bersama di rumah mu ?" Kata Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari yang lain.

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan benar2 belajar. Pasti si Panda akan mengganggu kita"

"Itu tidak masalah" Kris membuka suara nya. Membuat yang lain nya mengernyit heran.

Hey—,sejak kapan kris mau buka suara saat mereka membicarakan tentang 'belajar' ?

"oh, ehem~ baiklah, minggu depan di rumah ku" ujar baekhyun akhir nya

"Ah baekkie ~ pulang dari café nanti, kau mau tidak menemaniku berbelanja ?" Tanya chanyeol, Baekhun menatap chanyeol dengan bingung

"—sejak kapan kau mau pergi berbelanja ? bukankah kau selalu menyerahkan itu kepada umma mu ?"

"ah, aku lupa memberitahumu~ Sabtu nanti aku akan pergi kencan dengan Hyorin nuna, baekkie ~ dia sangat cantik. Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakan nya" Chanyeol Terkekeh kecil, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, kini dia memandang Chanyeol dengan Tatapan tajam nya

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk!" Ucap baekhyun kemudian dia menyeret tas nya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar café

"Baekkie! Tunggu—, ada apa dengan nya ?" Chanyeol memandang Kris dan Luhan dengan bingung. Kris dan luhan hanya mengangkat kecil bahu mereka. Dalam hati mereka terkikik geli

_"__Dasar Tidak peka" gumam Luhan yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh kris dan kemudian kedua nya tertawa. Menambah kebingungan bagi Chanyeol_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah sejak baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan di café Tanpa alasan. Selama seminggu itu pun baekhyun tidak mau berbicara pada Chanyeol dan tidak mau bertemu chanyeol, bahkan dia tidak lagi mau duduk di sebelah chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu datang di saat bel dan istirahat nanti dia selalu menemui Tao. Membuat Chanyeol benar2 bingung dengan tingkah sahabat nya itu. Saat ini Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan dan sehun sedang berada di depan kediaman keluarga Baek. Bukankah minggu lalu mereka sudah berjanji akan belajar bersama di rumah baekhyun ?

_TING TONG ~~_

_TING TONG~~_

"Chakkaman ~" Terdengar Suara teriakan dari Dalam. Ah~ seperti nya mereka tahu suara ini, Bukankah ini suara Tao ?

_CEKLEK_

_"__eoh ?_" Tao menatap bingung empat orang yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini

"Selamat malam Tao ~ apakah baekhyun ada di rumah ?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan Tao dari kebingungan nya.

"Ah! Baekkie gege sedang berma— oops aku lupa" Ucap Tao membuat pose terkejut, menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya. kemudian memandang Empat orang di hadapan nya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Tao ?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku lupa. Tadi baekhyun gege menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan kalau dia sedang berada di kamar kepada Chanyeol gege~ otte sehunnie ? pasti baekhyun gege akan memarahiku" Ucap Tao sedih. Membuat ke empat orang itu tertegun dengan apa yang di ucapkan Tao. Sebegitu Polos nya kah namja di hadapan mereka ini ?

"mm~ Tao-ie ~ aku berjanji baekhyun gege tidak akan memarahi mu kalau kau membiarkan kami masuk. Otte ?" Ucap luhan meyakinkan namja polos di hadapan mereka

"Benarkah ge ~ ?" Tanya Tao dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh luhan dan lain nya. Tao menatap mereka dengan Ragu sebelum akhirnya dia membimbing Gege-gege nya untuk masuk. Seperti nya kali ini Tao melupakan Tatap tajam yang di berikan oleh Kris yang tidak berhenti menatap nya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang berada di atas. Tadi nya Baekhyun tidak mau turun ketika tahu chanyeol ikut. Tapi berkat bujukan sang umma dia akhirnya mau turun untuk menemui sahabat-sahabat nya itu. sedangkan Tao menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggung Kris. Oh-well seperti nya dia sedikit melupakan siapa itu kris.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya baekhyun ketus kepada Mere—wait, seperti itu di tujukan kepada chanyeol

"Hey, kita sudah berjanji akan belajar bersama dirumah mu hari ini. Apa kau tidak ingat ?" Ucap chanyeol . Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap chanyeol tajam

"Gege ~ Aku—"

"Taozi! Apa kau yang menyuruh Chan Idiot ini untuk masuk ?" Tanya baekhyun menatap Tao tajam. Tao menundukan kepalanya, dia kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung kris

"Baekhyunah~ berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Tapi kau harus ingat, kita sudah berjanji untuk belajar bersama bukan ?" Kris angkat suara, dia tidak tahan melihat sikap baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Apalagi dia sudah membentak Tao. Dan sekarang namja panda itu terlihat ketakutan, bahkan kris bisa merasakan tangan tao yang bergetar. Tao mencengkram pinggang nya saat ini.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Sekarang ayo kita belajar" Ucap baekhyun akhir nya. Kemudian dia membimbing mereka untuk mengikuti mereka ke kamar nya. Meninggalkan Kris dan Tao

Kris menarik lembut tangan Tao yang mencengkram erat pinggang nya. Membawa Tao kehadapannya

"Berhentilah menangis." Kris berbicara dengan Datar, membuat Tao tertegun. Seperti nya dia baru menyadari seseorang yang ada di hadapan nya ini.

"A-ku, A—." Tao menundukan kepalanya saat maniknya mata nya menatap mata tajam kris. Pipi nya terlihat merona

"Kajja ~" Kris tidak menanggapi kata2 Tao, dia menggengam tangan Tao kemudian membawa nya menuju kamar Baekhyun.

_CEKLEK _

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan Baekhyun, luhan, Chanyeol yang sedang belajar dan Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponsel nya. Mereka mengernyitkan dahi mereka ketika melihat Kris lah ternyata yang membuka pintu.

"Kau dari mana saja Kr—eoh Tao ? " mereka berempat terlihat bingung ketika melihat Kris dan Tao yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang nya "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Taozi ?" Tanya baekhyun

"Seperti nya kalian melupakan bocah panda ini, guys. dan Baekhyun, kau harus meminta maaf karena sudah membuat nya menangis" ucap kris mendudukan dirinya disamping chanyeol dan meninggal Tao yang menunduk di depan Pintu

"aigoo ~ maafkan aku Taozi ~ kemarilah sayang" Baekhyun menghampiri Tao kemudia memeluknya dengan erat

"Hiks.. hikss .. gege maafkan aku ~" Tao memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. Menumpahkan tangis nya di dada baekhyun

"uljima ~ kau tidak salah Taozi ~ nah sekarang gege harus belajar, kau mau disini atau kembali ke kamar mu ?" Tanya baekhyun , Tao melepaskan pelukannya kemudian dia berlari menuju ranjang baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh nya disana

"Aku mau disini gege ~ Aku mau bermain bersama mr. panda~"

Mereka semua memandang kea rah Tao yang kini bermain dengan boneka panda besar nya. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mood Tao yang cepat sekali berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taozi ~ kecilkan suaramu. kita tidak bisa berkonsentrasi"

"jangan memarahi nya baekkie ~" tegur luhan pada baekhyun "dia sangat lucu" tambahnya dan di angguki oleh yang lain

"aigoo~ hyung! Aku pusing mendengar obrolan nya dengan . dia memang lucu hyung ~ tapi di saat bersama mr. panda nya, dia terlihat seperti idiot"

"Tao ~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Sehun yang sedari tadi focus dengan nya ponsel nya pun menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang

"Bermain bersama ~" Jawab Tao tanpa melepaskan perhatian nya pada Mr. Panda milik nya

"Ini sudah Malam Taozi. Sekarang kau harus pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur" suara baekhyun kembali terdengar. Tao memandang tidak suka kearah baekhyun, dia mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi gege ~~ bilang dia masih mau bermain~ dia masih ingin bertemu pangeran tampan" Tao mulai tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia jawab. Membuat mereka yang ada disitu tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa pangeran tampan yang dia maksud

"Siapa Pangeran tampan itu Tao ?" Tanya Luhan

"Mr. panda bilang dia tidak mau memberitahu kalian ~"

"Benarkah ?"

"Aku akan memberitahu gege ~ tapi ….! Gege harus merahasiakan ini dari yang lain" Tao memandang luhan dengan pandangan serius nya. dia terlihat seperti detektif yang sedang mencoba memecahkan suatu misi

"aku berjanji"

"Dia sangat tampan. Dia tinggi ~ dia putih ~ mata nya tajam ~ Dan dia—"

"Jadi siapa nama nya Tao ? apakah nama pangeran tampan itu Wu yi fan ?" Tanya sehun tidak sabaran. Tao membulatkan matanya _. bagaimana sehunnie bisa tahu ? pikirnya polos_

"Bagaimana Sehunnie bisa Tahu ? aigoo~ Mr. panda kita ketahuan ~" Tao menutup wajah nya dengan boneka panda nya itu. kemudian dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal milik baekhyun

"aigoo~ kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu tao ?~" Tanya chanyeol sambil tertawa melihat tingkah polos Tao

" bilang dia malu gege ~" jawab Tao dan membuat yang lain nya tertawa dengan tingkah Namja manis itu. dia sangat polos. Bahkan kris tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat kepolosan Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koridor EXO high school saat ini terlihat sangat ramai. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi para siswa dan siswi langsung pergi berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Tak terkecuali Seorang namja manis bermata panda bernama huang zitao dan sahabat nya Xiumin.

"Tao-ie ~ aku harus pergi keruang osis sekarang. aku harus menemui Chen gege" Ucap Xiumin

"Wae ~? Bukankah xiumin bilang mau menemaniku makan di kantin ?" Tanya Tao dengan bibir mengerucut

"Maaf-kan aku Tao ~ ini sangat mendadak, aku berjanji aku akan menyusul mu. Aku pergi sekarang ~ bye" Sebelum Tao membalas kata2 nya pemuda berpipi bulat itu langsung pergi melesat meninggalkan Tao sendiri

"Baiklah ~ aku akan pergi ke kantin sendiri ~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"uhh~ kenapa kantin penuh sekali" Tao menggerutu pelan ketika dia melihat antrian yang panjang di kantin. Dia sesekali mencoba menyelak barisan , gagal dan berakhir dia yang mendapat death glare dari para siswa

"Ya! kau harus mengantri" Yeoja bernama Jessica "Aku akan membunuh mu kalau kau berani menyelak" lanjut nya lagi dan membuat ao memundurkan langkah nya dengan kepala tertunduk

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Suara seseorang di belakang nya membuat Tao terkejut. Dia membalikan badan nya dan mendapati Kris sedang menatap nya datar

"A-aku sedang meng.. mengantri ge~" jawab Tao dengan gugup

"Kenapa kau sendiri ? dimana xiumin ?" Tanya kris lagi

"xiumin sedang menemui chen gege ~ aku sangat lapar, jadi aku ke kantin sendiri" Jawab Tao. Kris terdiam sebentar kemudia dia memberikan nampan yang ia pegang ke pada Tao

"Makan ini"

"Ta-tapi gege , itu makanan gege" Tao menatap bingung ke arah Kris

"Aku tahu kau sangat lapar. Jadi makan ini, aku akan mengantri lagi" ucap kris dan membuat Tao tertegun . Hey! Sejak kapan manusia sedingin es seperti kris bisa sebaik itu kepada namja polos seperti Tao ?

"Gege Terima kas—"

"YA! Huang Zi Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan ? kau mau merebut makanan Yifan sunbae eoh ?" Teriakan seorang yeoja memotong kata2 Tao. Tao dan Kris mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Yeoja itu. Jessica Jung dan kawan-kawan

"Anio, ini ti-tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" Tao menatap takut kearah Jessica dan ragu ke arah kris. Berharap namja tinggi itu mau membantu nya

"ck! Jangan berbohong. Aku melihat nya sendiri ! kau memaksa nya memberikan makanan nya kan ?" Jessica merebut nampan yang ada di tangan Tao, kemudian dia menghampiri kris

"Yifan sunbae ~aku kembalikan makanan mu. Aku tidak akan mebiarkan namja bodoh itu merebut makanan mu lagi"

Jessica menampakan senyum manis nya yang terlihat begitu di paksakaan. Kris hanya diam memandang datar ke arah Jessica. Dia mengeluarkan tangan kanan nya yang sedari tadi di simpan di saku celanan nya kemudia merebut nampan yang berada di tangan Jessica. Sebelum Jessica berfikir dia berhasil, Kris lebih dulu memberi nampan itu kembali ke tangan Tao. Kemudian meninggalkan murid-murid di kantin yang tertegun akan sikap nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KRIS GEGE ~" suara teriakan seseorang membuat nya menghentikan langkah nya. merasa dirinya yang di panggil ia pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya

"Tao ?" bisik nya. menatap heran namja yang terlihat berkeringat di hadapan nya. seperti habis berlari

"hosh hosh hosh .. gege ~ a-aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih"

"…"

"i-ini tentang yang di kantin tadi ge~" Tao menatap kedalam manic mata Kris yang tajam. Membuat jantung nya berdetak kencang 2x lipat dari biasa nya. sedang kan Kris hanya memandang nya dengan datar. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Tao tersenyum canggung

"a-ah . apa kau mm.. melihat Baekhyun gege ?" Tanya Tao. Lagi2 kris hanya diam

"Gege ?"

"….."

"Ternyata benar… dia pasti tuli dan bisu.—Tunggu, tapi di kantin dia bicara padaku. Apa dia tidak bisu ? tapi seperti nya dia hanya tuli" Tao terlihat mengerucutkan bibir nya dan menggerutu kecil. Membuat kris berusaha mati2an untuk mengeluarkan tawa nya

"—menjawab pertanyaan ku saja tidak mau! Dasar jelek huh! Membuang tenaga ku saja"

Tao memandang sengit ke arah kris. Sedang kan kris masih dengan ekspresi datar nya

"Apa kau mendengarku ge ?~" Tanya tao tidak nyambung

"…"

"kekeke ~ berarti kau benar2 tuli~ selain tuli ternyata kau juga jelek" Tao memeletkan lidah nya, meledek kris yang dia pikir benar-benar tuli

"—Tunggu, tapi kris gege tidak jelek" gumam Tao

_DRRT _

_DRRT _

_DRRT _

Getaran di saku Tao membuat Tao berhenti menggerutu tentang kris yang 'tuli dan jelek'

_'__Baekhyun Gege Calling'_

Nama baekhyun tertera di layar ponsel nya

"yoboseyo ~"

"…."

"ya gege ~ aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi, anio ~ tidak usah . aku benar2 akan kesana sekarang"

"….."

"arraseo ~ bye gege ~"

Tao kembali menaruh Ponsel nya di kantung celana nya. kemudian dia beralih menatap kris yang sedang mengecek jam tangan nya.

_'__PUK'_

"aku harus pergi sekarang. kau berhati-hatilah" Kris mengusap surai Hitam Tao dengan lembut. Di akhiri dengan senyuman manis yang baru pertama kali Tao lihat. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Tao dengan wajah nya yang memerah. Masih tidak dapat percaya akan sikap kris barusan kepada nya

"KRIS GEGE ~~ KAU SANGAT TAMPAN"

TBC

terima kasih yang masih mau membaca tulisan ini hehe ~

Review please ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

KRISTAO/ TAORIS

RATE: T

CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M)

Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)

KrisTao

BaekYeol

And other Couple in Exo

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Desclaimer: OOC, Boys Love, EYD Berantakan, Typo

_**Reply Review :**_

_**lee minji elf : kayak nya gak aka nada konflik deh hehe ~ soalnya aku mau buat yang ringan-ringan aja **_

_**BenS2Panda : aww aww thankseu udah mau review ~ **_

_**And big thankseu ~ untuk kalian yang udah review ~ :D**_

_**Di chap kemarin itu banyak banget typo nya **__**ㅠㅠ**_

_**Karena ini udah bulan puasa ~ jadi saya update nya jarang2 ya hehehe~**_

_**Happy reading ^^~**_

Siang hari di hari minggu yang terik. Di kediaman keluarga Wu, terlihat dua namja tinggi yang sedang bermain playstation. Keduanya terlihat serius sambil sesekali mengambil cemilan yang berada di sisi mereka

"hey! Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita pergi jalan-jalan ?" ucap salah satu dari mereka, namja tinggi yang terkenal dengan senyum ramah nya 'Park Chanyeol'

"hmm….aku akan pikirkan itu nanti" jawab Kris masih focus pada layar besar di hadapan nya

"Kris .. bagaimana menu—Argh sial! Kris kau curang!—Bagaimana menurut mu Hyorin nuna ?" pertanyaan chanyeol membuat Kris mengerutkan kening nya

"Maksud mu ?"

"Ya, apa dia cantik ? apa dia sek—"

"hey~ kau harus ingat Baekhyun tercinta mu itu" Ucap kris terkekeh kecil

"Mwo ? apa yang kau—"

_K.O_

Tulisan K.O terpampang jelas di layar plasma besar milik kris. Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Aish! Lagi2 dia kalah dari kris. Sedangkan kris hanya tertawa geli melihat chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi kalah dari nya.

"Hey kris, apa kau menyukai seseorang saat ini ?" Tanya chanyeol membuat kris terdiam

"…"

"Ah! Aku tahu, kau menyukai senior kita kan ? Zhang Yixing ?"

_PLAKK _

Chanyeol meringis pelan, merasakan sakit di kepala nya yang barus saja di pukul Kris.

"YA! APPO"

"Benar apa yang baekhyun bilang, kau memang idiot!. Ya! Yixing adalah Tunangan suho hyung! Aigoo~ mana mungkin aku menyukai tunangan sahabat ku sendiri"

"ah kau benar! Emm … atau kau …. Menyukai Tao si Panda ?"

_PLAKK_

"KRIS APPO!" pukulan di kepala lagi2 di terima chanyeol. Sedangkan kris hanya menggelengkan kepala nya kemudian pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih meringis kesakitan

"Jangan mengada-ngada chan idiot!"

Entah kenapa Dada nya berdesir setelah mendengar nama Namja polos itu.

_Ada apa dengan mu duizhang ?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"YA! Kris, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamar mu ?" teriakan Chanyeol memenuhi ruang santai kris, ia menghampiri kris yang terlihat asyik menonton film

"aku bosan berada di dekat mu" jawab nya santai

"ewh, dasar sombong! Aigoo~ kau harus ingat kris! Aku adalah sahabat mu yang paling Tampan dan Baik" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukan diri nya disebelah kris. Sedangkan kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kata2 chanyeol

"Hey kris. Aku serius dengan pertanyaan ku yang tadi, kau tidak pernah terlihat mengencani seorang wanita sebelum nya. apa kau … emmmm Gay ?" Tanya chanyeol hati2. Kris menatap chanyeol tajam kemudian dia kembali focus pada layar televise nya.

"Ya. apa kau terganggu dengan itu ?"

"MWOOOOO ? KRIS! KAU TIDAK MENYUKAI KU KAN ? OH GOSH! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TIDAK TAHU KALAU TEMAN KU PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS ? KITA SUDAH BERSAHABAT SELAMA 18 TAHUN" Jerit Chanyeol berlebihan. Kris melemparkan Boneka Alpaca milik nya, well tepat sekali mengenai Bibir chanyeol yang tidak berhenti mengoceh itu.

"berhentilah menjadi sok suci Chan idiot! Aku tau kau pun sama seperti ku dan yang lain nya" ucap Kris sarkastis. Dan membuat chanyeol terdiam

"oh well~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di hari minggu ini di kediaman keluarga Baek. Tao dan Baekhyun terlihat asyik dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri. Tao dengan 'Mr. Panda' nya dan Baekhyun dengan buku pelajaran nya

"gege ~" panggil Tao manja

"Ya panda ?" sahut baekhyun masih focus pada bukunya

"kapan ahjumma pulang ?" Tanya Tao. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua dirumah. Mr.&Mrs. Baek sedang pergi menghadiri pesta pernikahan teman mereka.

"Mereka akan pulang nanti malam Tao~" jawab Baekhyun. Membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tapi ini sudah malam gege ~"

"ini baru jam 8. Mereka akan pulang pukul 10 nanti Taozi~"

"Tapi gege selalu bilang ini sudah malam dan menyuruh ku untuk Tidur" Tao menggembungkan kedua pipi nya dan menatap Baekhyun sebal

"Kau memang harus tidur pukul 8 Taozi~ Atau kau akan terlambat kesekolah besok"

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk gege ~~ izinkan aku bermain bersama sebentar lagi~" Tao mulai merajuk, dia memeluk Tangan kanan baekhyun dan memberikan puppy eyes andalan nya

"Tidak bisa ~ kau mau besok terlambat kesekolah ?" Tanya Baekhun. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "nah~ kalau begitu, waktu nya untuk tidur ~"

"Tapi gege ~ Aku … aku— bilang dia lapar~"

"kau dan … errr … sudah makan 45 menit yang lalu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi gege. Jja~ pergilah ke kamarmu dan lekas Tidur ne?~" ucap Baekhyun seraya Tersenyum lembut. Tao semakin memasang muka sedih nya kemudian pergi kekamar nya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan hari nya mereka sudah masuk sekolah. Setelah menghabiskan Libur 2 hari setiap minggu nya.

Saat ini Tao, Xiumin dan Chen—Kekasih Xiumin yang baru kali ini di temui Tao. Sedang berada di Ruang Osis. Sebenarnya yang tidak berkepentingan di larang masuk. Bagi Chen, pengecualian untuk kekasih nya itu. well-Chen adalah Ketua osis di sekolah ini. Setelah Bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, Xiumin langsung menyeret Tao untuk menemani dirinya menemui sang kekasih. Dan disinilah Tao sekarang, di ruang osis bersama Dua mahluk yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan—yang sesungguh nya tidak di mengerti Tao—.

"Chen-ie ~ ayo buka mulut mu ~~ aaaaa …." Ucap Xiumin seraya memasukan makanan kedalam mulut Chen. Tao memandang bingung kedua nya. _'Kenapa Chen gege di suapi seperti itu ? dia kan sudah besar' pikir Tao polos_

"Tao-ie , kenapa kau tidak memakan bekal mu ?" Tanya xiumin setelah selesai menyuapi sang kekasih. Tao menggelengkan kepala nya lalu balik bertanay pada xiumin

"Xiumin~ kenapa chen gege di suapi seperti itu ? dia kan sudah besar ~ Tao selalu di marahi Mama dan Baekhyun gege kalau Tao minta di suapi. Mereka bilang Tao sudah besar" ucap Tao polos dan membuat Xiumin dan Chen diam . suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Chen menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian dia menatap xiumin seolah berkata—Kenapa Teman mu sepolos ini ?—

"I-itu karena a-aku … ah! Karena Tangan ku sedang sakit! Yahh sedang sakit ~ jadi aku meminta Xiumin menyuapi ku~ hehe" ucap Chen dan di angguki oleh xiumin

"Kalau begitu ~ gege harus cepat pergi ke dokter ~" Kata Tao dan di angguki oleh chen dan xiumin. Mereka telah melupakan fakta kalau Tao adalah seseorang yang sangat polos.

_CKLEK_

"Taozi ~" Suara pintu terbuka dan suara seseorang membuat tiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara tersebut. Tao tersenyum senang ketika melihat 'Baekhyun Gege' nya lah orang tersebut. Dia berdiri kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Gege ~~~" Tao memeluk baekhyun dari samping kemudian mengajak nya untuk masuk tanpa melepas pelukan nya

"Gege mencari mu dari tadi Taozi ~ ternyata kau ada sini" ucap baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Tao "apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" Tanya baekhyun

"Kami—"

"Aku menemani Xiumin Menyuapi Chen gege ~" Ucap Tao polos. Baekhyun menatap Xiumin dan Chen dengan menyelidik. Sedangkan kedua Sejoli itu hanya menelan ludah mereka gugup

"Kalian Tidak bermesraan di depan nya kan ?" Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik

"Te-Tentu Saja Ti-tidak hehehehe" Jawab Kedua nya diselingin Kekehan canggung

"Aku akan mengubur kalian hidup-hidup kalau kalian berani bermesraan di depan Tao!"

"a-arasseo~" ucap kedua nya takut

"kalau begitu aku akan membawa Tao sebentar" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk nya lalu menyeret Tao keluar sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari pasangan itu.

"Semoga Tao tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun hyung~" ucap xiumin dan di angguki oleh kekasih nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"gege ~ kenapa kau menarik tangan ku terus ?, gege sebenarnya kau akan membawa kemana ?" Tanya Tao bingung pada baekhyun yang tidak berhenti menyeret nya.

"Kita akan ke gedung olahraga Tao. Saati ini Kris dan Chanyeol sedang berlatih, aku yakin banyak Gadis-gadis yang menonton mereka saat ini" jawab Baekhyun. Terkesan Menggebu ?

"Lalu ? kita akan menonton mereka ge ? yeay~ aku akan bertemu kris gege"

"anio! Kita harus melindungi mereka dari serangan Yeoja genit itu! Aku tidak mau ada wanita seperti hyorin nuna disitu" ucap baekhyun dan membuat Tao bingung

"eoh ? siapa itu hyorin nuna gege ?" Tanya Tao . seketika baekhyun menghentikkan langkah nya

"A-ah bu-bukan maksudku—Arghh sudahlah, kita harus cepat Tao"

Baekhyun kembali menyeret Tao dan mengabaikan Tatapan bingung sepupu polos nya itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak mau menemani ku baekkie ?" Tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan minum untuk dirinya dan kris

Saat ini mereka berada di dalam gedung olahraga dan duduk di bangku tribun penonton. Beberapa menit setelah Tao dan Baekhyun sampai di lapangan Mereka sudah selesai latihan. Kecuali Kris. Namja tinggi itu masih asyik bermain dengan bola basket nya

"i-itu, Taozi meminta ku menemani nya untuk melihat Kris. Li-lihat ! dia tidak berhenti menatap kris dari tadi" Jawab Baekhyun gelagapan kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dia menghela nafas lega. _Semoga Tao tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Doa nya dalam hati_

"heuum~ arraseo" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban baekhyun

"Chan-chanyeol-ah ~ Apa ka-kau jadi pergi…emmmm.. Kencan dengan hyorin nu-nuna ?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya. Tumben sekali Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu

"anio~"

"w-wae ?"

"dia membatalkan nya. dia bilang dia sudah mendapat kekasih baru Hahaha ~ aku telat sedikit dia sudah mendapat kekasih aigoo ~"

"y-yeah ~ sayang sekali" Ucap baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Baekkie-ah ~ bagaimana kalau kita mencari kekasih sama-sama ?" ajakan chanyeol membuat baekhyun membulatkan mata nya yang sipit itu, membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabat nya. kemudian dia menepuk pelan kepala baekhyun lalu merangkul nya

"hey kalian, berhentilah bermesraan" ucap suara bass yang di kenali kedua nya. Kris

"YA! Kami tidak bermesraan" Baekhyun memukul lengan kris dan kris hanya tertawa kecil

"hey dude, kau sudah puas bercinta dengan kekasih mu ?" kata-kata chanyeol membuat kris dan baekhyun tertawa. Setelah nya ,mereka mengobrol ringan sesekali mereka tertawa karena lelucon yang baekhyun dan chanyeol buat. Menarik perhatian para penggemar mereka.

Dan Seperti nya mereka melupakan seseorang. Dia—

"gege ~" suara lembut yang terkesan menggemaskan itu membuat mereka menghentikan tawa mereka.

"aigoo ~~ Taozi! Maaf kami melupakan mu~" Baekhyun menghampiri Tao yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Memeluk nya, kemudian mengajak nya bergabung bersama kris dan chanyeol

"maaf kan kami Zi Tao ~ kami mengabaikan mu" ujar chanyeol lembut, ketika di lihat nya mata panda Tao berkaca-kaca

"kalian melupakan ku ~ hikss ~" Tao terisak kecil, kemudian dia menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya. membuat mereka bertiga panik. Baekhyun membawa Tao kedalam pelukan nya, kemudian mengusap lembut punggung baby panda nya.

"aigoo~~ uljima Taozi" Baekhyun mempererat pelukan nya, ketika di rasanya Tao semakin terisak. Dia menatap kedua sahabat meminta bantuan untuk menenangkan Panda nya ini. Dia menatap kris yang sedang menatap Tao khawatir, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Taozi ~ berhentilah menangis ne ?~" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. semakin menenggelamkan wajah nya di ceruk leher baekhyun. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti menangis… Kris akan membenci mu" ucap Baekhyun membuat Tao menghentikan tangis nya

"be-benarkah ge ~?" Tanya Tao tanpa melepas pelukan nya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya

"Berhentilah menangis Tao" suara bass itu membuat Tao melepaskan pelukan nya pada Baekhyun. Tao menatap wajah kris yang saat ini berada di hadapan nya, Tao mengangguk kecil. Membuat Kris tersenyum, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Membuat beberapa Yeoja yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka memekik pelan.

"cha~ kemarilah. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan ku ne?" ucap kris lembut, Tao kembali menanggukan kepalanya. Kris meraih tangan Tao , kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk di samping nya.

"aigooo ~~ lihatlah Pipi mu yang merona ini Tao" kata Baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Tao. Tao hanya megerucutkan bibir nya sebal dengan aksi baekyeol tadi.

"Ya! berhentilah mencubit nya. lihat, dia kesakitan sekarang" Kata kris mendeath glare BaekYeol "apakah masih sakit Tao ?" Tanya kris menggoda Tao. Ia menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangan nya yang besar, kemudian mengusap pipi Tao yang memerah dengan lembut. Membuat wajah Tao semakin semerah Tomat, bukan karena cubitan BaekYeol. Tapi karena perlakuan manis yang baru saja di berikan kris. Tao mengalihkan wajah nya kemudian menutup wajah nya yang semerah tomat dengan kedua tangan nya. membuat Kris, baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa karena tingkah malu-malu sang panda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HUANG ZI TAO! BERHENTILAH MELAMUN DAN PERHATIKAN PAPAN TULIS" Teriakan Park sonsaengnim menyadarkan Tao dari lamunan nya. bagaimana bisa ia melamun di saat pelajaran sejarah di jam terakhir ?.

"ini semua karena kris gege" gumam Tao pelan, kemudian wajah nya kembali bersemu

"kau mengatakan sesuatu Tao ?" Tanya Jongin yang biasa di panggil kai. Teman sekelas Tao yang duduk di belakang nya

"a-anio ~" jawab Tao

"Apa kau sakit Tao ? dari tadi aku perhatikan kau terus melamun, apa ada yang menganggu pikiran mu ?" Tanya xiumin dengan bahasa cina nya. dan Tao kembali menggelengkan kepala nya dan tersenyum manis pada xiumin.

"hei minseok-ah apa yang baru saja kau katakan pada nya ?" Tanya kai penasaran. Wajar saja dia tidak bisa berbahasa cina. Xiumin menatap sebal ke arah kai, kemudian menggerakan jari telunjuk nya. menyuruh kai untuk mendekat

"aku bilang, Jangan …." Xiumin semakin mengecilkan suara nya, dan kai semakin mendekatkan telinga nya "Jangan mendengarkan lelaki hitam yang berada di belakang nya"

"YA!" Kai hampir saja memukul kepala xiumin dengan buku tulis nya, jika saja teriakan park sonsaengnim tidak menghentikan nya

"KIM JONGIN, KIM MINSEOK, HUANG ZI TAO! KELUAR DARI KELAS INI SEKARANG. DAN PERGI BESIHKAN SAMPAH YANG ADA DI LAPANGAN"

"eoh ? kenapa aku juga harus keluar ?" Tanya tao polos. Xiumin dan kai langsung menarik tangan nya keluar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao terus saja menggerutu ketika bel jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan itu tanda nya para murid di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Setelah membersihkan sampah-sampah di lapangan bersama xiumin dan Kai, Dia tidak henti-henti nya marah2 dan merajuk kepada dua mahluk yang membuat nya ikut di hukum dan membuat nya lelah. Yang membuat nya semakin jengkel adalah ketika mereka selesai membersihkan lapangan, Xiumin dan Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja dengan alasan yang sama _'bertemu kekasih mereka'_

_DRRT DRRT_

Tao merogoh saku nya ketika merasakan getaran yang di buat ponsel nya. dia tersenyum senang ketika di lihat nya nama Baekhyun di layar ponsel nya

_PIK_

"yoboseyo ~ gege, eodie ~~?"

"ah Taozi~, maaf gege tidak bisa pulang bersama mu. Gege harus pergi kerumah kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tao mengerucutkan bibir nya ketika mendengar kata2 baekhyun

"gwenchana ge~" jawab Tao tidak ikhlas

"kau mau aku menelpon supir untuk menjemput mu Taozi ?" Tanya Baekhyun, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat baekyhun

"anio~ aku akan pulang naik bus saja ge~"

"Kau yakin ?"

"hmm~" Tao menganggukan kepalanya

"arraseo~ kau harus berhati-hati ne? telepon gege jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan. Maaf gege tidak bisa menemani mu. Gege tutup telepon nya, bye~"

"bye ge~" Setelah sambungan terputus Tao memasukan ponsel nya kedalam saku celana nya. dan jalan seorang diri menuju halte bus

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini kris sedang menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda motor nya. tapi di hentikan langkah nya ketika di lihat nya seseorang yang di kenal nya berjalan seorang diri keluar gerbang sekolah. Kris mengerutkan kening nya

"kenapa dia sendiri ? kemana baekhyun, apa dia tidak di jemput supirnya" gumam kris pelan. Dia menaiki kendaraan nya lalu menghidupkan mesin beroda dua itu. dan memilih mengikuti namja bermata panda itu.

Kris mengendarai motor nya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara supaya seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depan nya itu tidak menyadari keberdaan nya.

Ya, kris sedang mengikuti Huang Zi Tao saat ini. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil ketika Tao melihat tingkah Tao yang imut. Seperti melompat-lompat kecil, berbicara kepada burung, dan bernyanyi lagu anak-anak. Dan kris semakin terkekeh ketika mendengar Tao menggerutu. Seperti nya ini tentang Xiumin dan Kai, karena dari tadi ia mendengar nama mereka di sebut2 oleh Tao.

Tao menghentikan langkah nya, ketika ia mendengar susara seseorang selain dirinya di jalanan yang sepi ini. Dan Kris harus mengerem secara mendadak ketika di lihat nya Tao berhenti melangkah

_CKIIITTT~_

Tao membalikan badan nya ketika dia mendengar suara ban bergesekan dengan aspal

"gege~ ?" Tao menghampiri seseorang yang diyakini nya adalah Kris

"a-ah ~ zi tao. Maaf mengejutkan mu"

"apa yang gege lakukan disini ? apa gege mengikuti ku ?" Tanya Tao dan kris hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal. Bingung harus menjawab apa, dia sudah tertangkap basah mengikuti namja manis ini.

"bu-bukan begitu. Aku tadi melihat mu jalan sendirian. Tumben sekali kau tidak di jemput supir mu dan kemana baekhyun ?" Tanya Kris

"Baekhyun gege tidak bisa menemaniku ~ dia bilang dia harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah luhan gege~ dan aku hanya sedang ingin pulang naik bus ge hehehe~ jawab Tao kemudian tersenyum kecil

"ah geuraeyo~"

"lalu, apa gege tidak mengerjakan tugas seperti baekhyun gege ? bukankah kalian sekelas ?" Tanya Tao

" well~ aku satu kelompok dengan chanyeol. Kami akan mengerjakan nya nanti malam" jawab kris. Dia sudah terbiasa berbicara dengan Tao. Begitupun sebaliknya, Tao sudah merasa sedikit nyaman walaupun dia masih sedikit malu-malu. Kedua nya terdiam, sesekali memandang ke arah lawan bicara. Hingga akhir nya kris membuka suara nya

"a-apa kau mau ku antar pulang Tao ?" Tanya kris dan membuat Tao terkejut. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar baginya. Benarkah kris yang pertama kali di temui nya sedingin es, sekarang menawarkan nya untuk pulang bersama ?

"Tao ?" suara bass kris menyadarkan Tao. Tao menatap kris dengan ragu

"apa—itu tidak merepotkan gege ?~" Tanya Tao dan kris menggelengkan kepalanya

"kajja ~ naiklah, ini sudah hampir sore"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. ia menghampiri Kris, lalu memegang pundak namja tinggi itu ketika ia kesulitan menaiki motor besar kris.

"sudah ? berpeganganlah yang erat Tao" ucap kris lalu melajukan motor nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Tao memekik pelan dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangan nya kepada Pinggang Kris.

"gege, kau harus pelan-pelan~" ucap Tao dan kris tertawa kecil

"kau hanya perlu berpegangan yang erat Tao" Kris semakin menaikan kecepatan berkendara nya membuat Tao semakin memeluk kris dengan erat. Namja manis itu tersenyum merasakan hembusan angin sore yang menerpa wajah nya, kemudian ia menyamankan kepala nya di punggung lebar milik kris. Tidak menyadari kris yang terlihat gugup sedang menahan nafas nya. jantung nya pun berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasa nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CKIIITTT_

"kita sudah sampai ~" ucap kris ketika ia menghentikan kendaraan nya tepat di depan gerbang keluarga Baek. Tao turun dari motor kris kemudia menyerahkan helm milik kris.

''kenapa terasa cepat sekali'' gumam Tao. Dan dapat di dengar oleh Kris. Namja tinggi itu tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Tao, ia mengacak rambut Tao dengan gemas

"aku mengendarai nya sangat cepat karena aku takut kau sampai rumah larut malam Tao" ucap kris

"eh ?" Tao menatap kris dengan bingung. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata kris.

"maaf jika terlalu cepat Panda ~ lain kali, aku akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan saat pulang sekolah nanti hingga larut ne?. masuklah kedalam dan lekas istirahat"

"ne' gege ~" Tao menundukan kepalanya. wajah nya bersemu sekarang ini, dia tidak menyangka kris mendengar gumaman nya. itu sangat memalukan pikirnya

"aku pulang ne ~ " ucap kris seraya menstater sepeda motor nya

"Tunggu—" Tao menahan lengan kris . dan kris menatap bingung tao, masih dengan senyuman di wajah tampan nya

"go-gomawo gege ~" Ucap Tao. Dan kris semakin melebarkan senyum nya ketika dilihat nya semburat merah di pipi Tao. Namja tinggi itu mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas

"arraseo ~ sekarang masuklah kau harus istirahat" Tao menganggukan kepalanya, sebelum dia memasuki gerbang. Dia melambaikan tangan nya dan kris membalas nya. setelah di lihatnya Tao memasuki gerbang, ia melajukan motor nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia menyentuh dada sebelah kiri nya yang menurut nya terasa sangat aneh. Jantung nya berdetak sangat kencang saat ini.

"oh god~ apa yang terjadi padaku"

TBC^^~

Review Please ~ maaf kalo update lama dan masih pendek ~ hehe maklumin yaaa, bulan puasa nih soalnya(?)


	5. Chapter 5

KRISTAO/ TAORIS

RATE: T

CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M)

Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)

KrisTao

BaekYeol

And other Couple in Exo

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Desclaimer: OOC, Boys Love, EYD Berantakan, Typo

_**Hallo ^^~ **_

_**terima kasih yang udah mau review ^^~**_

_**Thankseuuu untuk **__**meyy-chaan & ajib4ff yang udah ngingetin kesalahan saya ~**_

_**Itu sebenernya mau Luhan ~ tapi gara2 saya ngetik sambil nonton happy camp._. Di situ soalnya D.O gemesin banget huehehehe ~ jadi salah nulis deh. Jauh juga sih sebenernya dari Luhan ke D.O ~ maafkan kesalahan author ya teman2 :3 ~**_

_**Milky Andromeda : Thankseuu sudah di kasih tau hehehe ~ kedepannya di perhatikan lagi deh :3 ~ masih belajar soalnya hehe**_

_**Maaf ya kalau update nya lama~ maklumin aja anak sekolahan tingkat akhir yg lagi banyak tugas hehe**_

_**Happy Reading ^^~~**_

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.59 KST. Terlihat dua orang namja berwajah manis sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah mau di tutup oleh satpam penjaga EXO highschool. Terlihat kedua nya terengah begitu mereka berhasil melewati gerbang.

"Taozi! Kau sudah membuat kita terlambat untuk yang kedua kali nya" ucap baekhyun menatap Tao tajam.

"Mianhaeseoo gege ~" Tao menundukan kepalanya tanda ia menyesal.

"Aku akan membunuh kris! Ini semua kareana dia yang menyebabkan kau tidur larut malam. Dan membuat kita berdua kesiangan"

"A-andwae ~ ini bukan salah Kris gege ~" ucap Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Aigoo~ lihatlah Sepupuku yang sedang jatuh cinta ini'' ucap Baekhyun dan Tao bersemu mendengarnya.

"jja ~ pergilah ke kelasmu Taozi ~" ucap Baekhyun dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya. setelah itu mereka berpisah dan pergi menuju kelas masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buka buku paket sejarah kalian hal—"

_CEKLEK_

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas. Sang pelaku 'Huang Zi Tao' hanya menatap polos teman-teman nya. kemudian ia menghampiri sonsaengnim yang sedang berdiri di depan murid-murid.

"A-annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim~ maaf aku terlambat" ucap Tao kemudian membungkukan badannya. Memberi hormat pada sonsaengnim

"Kali ini kau aku maafkan. Jika kau terlambat lagi aku akan menghukum mu. Cha, sekarang duduk lah"

"Gomawo sonsaengnim~" Tao bernafas lega, ia membungkukan badan nya sekali lagi kemudian berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk nya. begitu ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah xiumin. Teman nya itu langsung menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Dan jangan lupakan seorang namja berkulit gelap yang sudah mulai akrab dengan nya. namja itu Kai

"Tao, tidak biasa nya kau terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya Xiumin

"Tidak terjadi apapun~ aku hanya tidak bisa tidur semalam karena memikirkan ulangan hari ini" Jawab Tao tersenyum kepada xiumin.

"Jangan berbohong Tao~ aku tahu apa yang membuat mu kesiangan" ucap Kai. Dan membuat Tao dan Xiumin menatap nya bingung

"Eh ?"

"Apa maksud mu Kkamjong ?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran dan Kai hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian kembali focus ke depan papan tulis. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Xiumin dan Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Tao, Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedang berada di kantin. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi menit yang lalu, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Tao dan Xiumin ke kelas mereka kemudian menyeret mereka berdua ke kantin. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang ingin berkumpul dengan kedua namja imut di hadapannya. Meniggalkan kedua sahabatnya –mungkin hanya chanyeol—yang sedang mengumpat baekhyun karena meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja. Sesampai nya di kantin namja bersuara emas itu tidak mengatakan apapun, membuat Tao dan Xiumin bingung.

"Hyung kau ini kenapa ? tumben sekali langsung menyeret kami ke kantin. Biasa nya kau sedang bersama kedua sahabatmu yang setinggi Tower itu" Xiumin membuka suaranya. Dia merasa jengkel kepada baekhyun yang tak kunjung berbicara.

"Se-sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua" baekhyun akhirnya buka suara. Dia merasa sedikit tidak enak hati karena mendiamkan kedua namja imut di hadapannya "Apa itu ge ~?" Tanya Tao

"Apa kalian sudah tau kalau ada guru baru di sekolah ini ?" Xiumin dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan "Dan apa kalian tau kalau dia adalah seorang yeoja?" Xiumin dan Tao kembali menganggukan kepala. Walau sebenarnya merasa bingung dengan apa yang baekhyun tanyakan. Baekhyun kembali diam membuat kedua namja imut itu semakin bingung.

"Hyung !~ kau menyeret kami ke kantin begitu saja hanya untuk menanyakan apa kami sudah tahu tentang guru baru itu ?" Tanya Xiumin dan baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. membuat xiumin menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah aneh Sepupu sahabat nya itu

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau aku tanyakan" ucap baekhyun

"ahh~~ gege! Apa sonsaeng yang gege maksud adalah ?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya membuat Baekhyun dan Xiumin mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang di fikirkan panda manis itu ?

"aigoo!~ Taozi, aku tidak percaya kau baru menyambung dengan pembicaraan ini"

"hehehe mian gege ~"

"Hyung kenapa kau menanyakan Dara sonsaeng ? ahh!~ aku tahu kau pasti menyukai nya kan ? hmm.. hyung sepertinya kau harus berjuang mendapatkan guru baru itu, ku dengar banyak murid yang menyukai nya. ya aku tahu dia itu sangat cantik dan juga imut, tapi dia bukan tipe ku~ lihatlah tubuh nya yang kurus itu hyung! Baru lihat saja aku sudah merasa ngilu di seluruh persendianku"

"Ya! hati-hati kalau bicara. Kalau sampai kata-katamu itu sampai di telinga Dara sonsaeng aku yakin dia akan sakit hati." Kata Baekhyun seraya memukul pelan kepala Xiumin

"Tapi ~ apa yang di bilang baozi itu benar gege ~ Mama pernah bilang pada Tao, kalau Tao harus makan yang banyak supaya tidak menjadi kurus. Karena kalau Tao terlalu kurus. Tidak aka nada yang mau bermain denganku~" ucap Tao polos membuat baekhyun dan xiumin sweatdrop

"Tapi bukan aku yang menyukai nya! aku merasa si idiot lah yang menyukai guru baru itu! bahkan dia bilang kepadaku kalau guru baru itu adalah tipe idealnya! Cih" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar dengan dengusan di akhir katanya.

"siapa yang kau maksud idiot itu ge~?" Tanya Tao "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol!" jawab Baekhyun

"mwo ? aku baru tahu kalau selama ini channie gege adalah seorang idiot ~ pantas dia sering senyum-senyum sendiri" gumam Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak menyadari dua orang lainnya yang sedang menjambak rambut mereka sendiri karena jengkel dengan kepolosan namja itu.

"lalu ? kenapa memang nya kalau chanyeol hyung menyukai dara sonsaeng ?" Tanya Xiumin. Dia merasa ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun. Kalau dia tidak menyukai guru baru itu kenapa dia harus repot-repot menanyakan nya ? dan lagi kenapa dia terlihat tidak senang saat dia bilang kalau Chanyeol menyukai guru baru itu.

''_aneh sekali … baekkie hyung seperti orang yang sedang cembu— oww aku tahu kenapa dia terus menggebu sedari tadi. Seperti nya dia cemburu karena chanyeol hyung menyukai guru baru itu" _batin xiumin. Tanpa sadar namja baozi itu memperlihatkan smirk nya

"YA! kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu eoh ?" Tanya baekhyun dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari xiumin yang masih memajang smirk di wajahnya.

"ya ~ baozi kau terlihat jelek jika tersenyum seperti itu. mama bilang itu seperti senyum nenek sihir jahat yang akan mencelakai putri—"

"Tao~ berhentilah memberikan komentar aneh mu itu" Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat Tao mempoutkan bibir kissable nya

"Hyung ~ seperti nya aku tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan saat ini. Bahkan aku yakin kalau kedua sahabat mu itu pun tidak mengetahui hal ini" Ucapan Xiumin membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya, tidak mengerti maksud kata2 namja berpipi gembil itu

"Apa maksud mu minseok-ah ?"

"Bukankah cemburu itu sangat menjengkelkan hyung ?" lagi2 Xiumin membuat baekhyun bingung.

Lupakan Huang zitao karena dia sedang asyik dengan dunia games panda yang ada di smartphone milik baekhyun gege -nya.

"Hyung ….. aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Chanyeol gege"

"YA! KIM MINSEOK, BERHENTI MEMBUAL" jeritan Baekhyun menimbulkan perhatian siswa-siswa di kantin dan juga gelak tawa dari seorang kim minseok karena berhasil menggoda hyung nya itu sampai wajah baekhyun pun memerah sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik jam terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan kelas yang saat ini di huni oleh Murid tingkat akhir. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14.54 KST, 6 menit lagi Bel Berakhirnya proses belajar-mengajar hari ini pun berkahir. Menunggu menit2 berkahir nya pelajaran adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi para Murid EXO Highschool, karena bisa terbebas dari pelajaran2 yang menurut mereka adalah sebuah beban. Tak terkecuali Namja tinggi nan Tampan bernama Wu yifan—Sang Pangeran sekolah. senyum kecil tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan nya. Niat nya pulang sekolah nanti dia ingin mengajak seseorang untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream yang ada di dekat komplek perumahannya.

Bibir seksi nya semakin melengkung ke atas membuat senyuman ketika dia menghayalkan wajah sosok namja manis yang belakangan ini mengusik pikirannya.

"Huang zi tao ~" gumam nya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Tapi gumaman itu terdengar oleh sahabatnya yang duduk di samping nya

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kris ?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dan Kris yang terkejut ketika mengetahui baekhyun mendengar gumamannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau kau baru saja mengumamkan nama sepupuku itu"

"Ck! Berpura-puralah tidak mendengar baekkie!"

"Cih! Dasar pengecut! Kau bahkan tidak berani mengajak nya berkencan." Cibir Baekhyun pada kris

"Siapa bilang eoh ? setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengajaknya berkencan" Ucap Kris dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut

"MWOO ? YA! WU YIFAN JANGAN MEMBAWA NYA PULANG LARUT MAL—"

TENG TENG TENG

Dan ucapan Baekhyun di anggap angin lalu oleh Kris. Karena namja tampan itu sudah pergi melenggang keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak bisa hari ini Panda~"

"Wae ?"

"karena aku akan menemani Jongdae hyung pergi ke Perpustakan di pusat kota"

Namja yang di panggil Panda itu mencebilkan bibir kissable nya ketika mendengar jawaban namja imut bernama Xiumin. Dirinya sedang menagih janji Xiumin yang berjanji akan membelikan nya boneka panda karena kalah dalam permainan di perpustakan waktu itu.

Tapi jawaban yang di berikan sahabat nya itu membuat nya jengkel. Saat ini kedua nya bersama beberapa teman kelas nya sedang membersihkan kelas setelah Bel berbunyi, sebenarnya hanya Xiumin yang sedang membersihkan kelas. Dan namja bermata panda itu dengan enak nya duduk di atas meja dan tidak memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang sedang menyapu dan mengepel lantai.

"Aku minta maaf ne ~ aku berjanji minggu depan boneka panda itu sudah ada di tangan mu" ucap Xiumin lembut dan membuat Tao tersenyum senang mendengarnya

"jinjja~ ? kau harus berjanji akan membelikan ku boneka panda berukuran kecil"

"arraseo, cha~ sekarang pulanglah aku yakin baekhyun hyung sudah menunggu mu di parkiran" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata2 Xiumin. Dan membuat Xiumin mengelus dadanya dengan sikap manja namja di hadapan nya ini dan kembali melanjutkan tugas nya membersihkan kelas.

"chogiyo, maaf mengganggumu Tao-ssi" seorang siswi dengan rambut sebahu nya menghampiri Tao

"ne ? ada apa Minah-ssi ?" Tanya Tao

"Tao-ssi, ada seseorang yang mencari mu" jawab Minah

"nugu ?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Yifan sunbae. Dia menunggu di depan kelas"

"eoh ? kris gege ?" Tao terlihat bingung. Untuk apa Gege-yang selalu membuat nya berdebar itu mencari nya. dan benar saja di lihat nya Kris yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas nya dengan wajah cool nya. Tao sedikit tersenyum dan memilih menghampiri namja tampan itu

"gomawo minah-ssi" ucap nya dan langsung pergi begitu saja menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang menunggu nya itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kan kan shenme shi wo di gege ?" Tanya Tao setelah dirinya berada di hadapan namja tampan. Tak bisa di hiraukan kedua nya kini mendapat tatapan heran para siswi-siswi yang masih berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolah, kenapa pangeran sekolah mereka menghampiri murid baru bernama huang zi tao

"I just wanted to meet you" Jawab Kris dan membuat Tao menunduk malu mendengar jawabannya. Tak ayal beberapa siswi yang menguping pembicaraan mereka pun menjerit iri.

"aku hanya ingin mengajak mu makan ice cream Taozi" ucap Kris dan sukses membuat Tao semakin merona

"Ta-tapi aku belum bilang Baekkie gege"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta izin pada nya tadi. Kajja ~" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Tao dan membawa nya keparkiran tempat mobil nya berada.

"eoh, dimana Tao ? Minah-ssi apa kau melihat Tao ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"tumben sekali gege membawa mobil, bukan kah gege selalu membawa motor gege ?"

Saat ini kedua nya sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Kris. Tao sedikit heran karena tumben sekali gege nya itu membawa mobil ke sekolah, dan Kris yang mendengar pertanyaan Tao pun mengulas senyum lembut nya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Sesekali dirinya yang sedang menyetir itu melirik ke arah namja manis di samping nya.

"gege ?" panggil Tao pada kris yang sedang menyetir

"Ya, Taozi"

"Kenapa gege tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?" Tanya nya kesal

"jadi kau mau mendengar jawaban ku eoh ?" Kris balik bertanya kepada Tao. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Tao

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin mengajak mu pergi ke kedai ice cream"

"berarti kalau gege membawa mobil, gege ingin mengajak ku pergi, begitu ?" Tanya Tao dengan polos nya dan Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"jja~~ kita sudah sampai"

Kris memarkirkan mobil nya tepat di depan kedai ice cream tersebut. Dia membuka seatbelt nya lalu membantu Tao membuka seatbelt nya. membuat Tao bersemu merah

"xie xie gege ~"

dan kedua nya keluar dari mobil dan langsung memasuki kedai ice cream yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

_TRING~_

Suara bel berbunyi ketika Kris membuka pintu, kedua nya langsung di sambut dengan suasana yang sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan dengan semua dekorasi yang berwarna putih dan pink. Dan itu membuat Tao tersenyum senang.

Kedua nya memilih bangku yang berada dekat dengan jendela dan duduk berhadapan.

"gege ~ tempat ini sangat lucu~ semua nya berwarna putih dan pink." Kris sengaja mengajak Tao ketempat ini karena ia yakin Tao pasti sangat suka. Sebenernya Kris merasa enggan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, beberapa kali teman2 nya mengajak dirinya ke tempat ini. Karena namja cool sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai Susana yang terasa sangat kekanakan di kedai ini. Tapi ketika dirinya mengingat Tao, dia rela jika harus berada di tempat ini berjam2 lama nya.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu Taozi ?" Tanya Kris dan Tao menganggukan kepala nya seperti anak kecil yang diberikan balon oleh ibu nya. menggemaskan

"aku ingin ice cream rasa cokelat dan strawberry ge~ dan juga pancake strawberry~"

"arraseo, tunggu disini. Aku akan memesan, arra ?" mendengarkan perkataan Kris, Tao menganggukan kepalanya. pertanda ia akan menuruti kata2 namja tampan itu. dan setelah nya namja tampan itu meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

"Tuan mau pesan apa ?" Tanya penjaga counter ice cream itu dengan ramah

"satu Ice cream strawberry, satu ice cream cokelat dan satu pancake strawberry dan juga segelas soda"

"Harap tunggu sebentar Tuan" ucap yeoja itu ramah

Kris merasa Sedikit bosan ketika harus berdiri menunggu pesanan, ditambah suara2 jeritan siswi-siswi SMA entah dari sekolah tinggi mana. Siswi-siswi itu sedang menatap kagum ke arah Kris. Dan tentu saja Kris tidak akan memperdulikan itu. dirinya lebih tertarik memperhatikan namja manis yang saat ini sedang duduk menunggu sambil memainkan smartphone berwarna hitam nya. sedikit terkekeh ketika dirinya menangkap ekspresi sebal yang di keluarkan Tao, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan smartphone nya itu.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda"

"Ah ~ ne" Kris mengambil pesanannya dan memberikan kartu credit miliknya pada sang pelayan untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Gamsahamnida ~" ucap sang Pelayan yang di balas senyuman kecil oleh Kris. Kris membawa pesanannya dan kembali menghampiri Tao yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"cha!~ pesanan datang~" ucap kris tiba-tiba menyentakan Tao dari aktifitas bermain ponselnya

"gege!~ kau mengagetkanku" kata Tao kesal. Pemuda manis itu mem-pout kan bibirnya sekarang. membuat Kris gemas melihat tingkah nya

"Aigoo~ mianhae ne'. Seperti nya kau terlalu asik dengan ponsel mu, sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan gege. Boleh gege tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu Panda ?" Tanya Kris

"Aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan Baekkie hyung ~" jawab Tao

"Apa yang dia katakan Panda ?" Tanya Kris lagi

"Lihat saja sendiri~" Tao memberikan ponsel nya kepada Kris. Menyuruh namja tampan itu membaca isi pesan itu

_**From : Baekhyun gege**_

_**Tao Baby ~ kau harus cepat pulang ne'~ jangan berlama-lama dengan Kris . kau harus berhati-hati dengan nya Baby!~ kalau kau tidak segera pulang, aku akan membuang semua koleksi Gucci mu! **_

"Mwoya !~ apa maksud manusia pendek ini?" seru Kris. Merasa jengkel dengan pesan singkat yang baekhyun kirimkan

"Baekkie hyung sangat menyebalkan!~" kata Tao dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kris

"cha~ sekarang makan cake mu dulu ~"

"Yeayy~~ Strawberry " Seru Tao senang. Membuat pemuda tampan di hadapannya melengkungkan senyumannya.

Kris meminum Soda nya. Masih sambil memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang di buat namja manis di hadapannya itu_. _

''_Kenapa setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuatnya sangat terlihat mengaggumkan di mataku ? aigoo~ sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya'' _ucap Kris dalam hati. Jantung nya berdegup sangat kencang saat ini~ ahh bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengatakan pada Tao klo namja manis itu harus berhati-hati dengan nya ? mengingat itu membuat Kris mendesah berat.

"gege, gwenchana ?~" Tanya Tao, heran melihat gege nya yang tadinya tersenyum langsung merubah wajah nya menjadi suram.

"gwenchana~ hanya merasa sebal mengingat pesan singkat yang sepupumu kirimkan tadi" Jawab Kris, tersenyum lembut pada Tao sebelum ia kembali meneguk soda nya.

"ya, Baekkie gege memang sangat menyebalkan!~ lihat saja nanti! Aku akan mengadukan kepada ahjumma kalau dia menyimpan foto perempuan yang tidak memakai baju"

"UHUKK.. UHUKK.. MWO—UHUKK.." ucapan Tao sukses membuat Kris tersedak saat meminum soda nya. sedangkan namja manis itu hanya memandang Kris dengan ekspresi polosnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, objek yang sejak tadi di bicarakan oleh Kris dan Tao sedang berada di dalam mobil nya menuju kerumah nya. tapi dia tidak sendirian saat ini, melainkan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi lihatlah wajah sang pemilik mobil berwajah imut itu~ tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Ada apa dengan nya ?

"hei, kalian tahu ? Suho hyung akan kembali dari cina dua bulan lagi" Chanyeol membuka suara nya

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan di jawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya—kecuali Baekhyun tentunya.

"Ya, kudengar mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan di korea" Kata Luhan menambahi

"aigoo~ beruntung sekali Yixing gege bisa mendapatkan pasangan seperti Suho hyung ~" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa tidak kau rebut saja kekasih Yixing Gege itu!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba. Terdengar dari nada biacara nya barusan seperti nya dia sedang kesal. Pikir mereka bertiga

Lalu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membiarkan mereka bertiga di dalam mobilnya disaat dirinya sedang berada didalam mood yang sangat buruk ? Oh~ Sepulang sekolah tadi Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk membawa dirinya dan Kyungsoo untuk bermain dirumah nya, dan dia menyutujui itu. Tapi setelah Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka dan meminta ikut, Mood Baekhyun berubah buruk. Pasalnya namja imut itu sedang kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie ada denganmu ?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol

"_cihh! Lihat wajah idiot nya itu! bagaimana bisa Hyorin dan Dara sonsaeng mau dengan dirinya yang terlihat sangat jelek itu"_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

"Baekkie ya~ kau terlihat buruk saat ini. Ayo ceritakan pada kami apa yang membuat mood-mu menjadi sangat buruk ?" kali ini suara Luhan yang terdengar

"nan gwenchana~" jawab Baekhyun. Sejujurnya jawaban itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan ketiga sahabatnya itu ._.

"_Bukankah cemburu itu sangat menjengkelkan hyung ?"_ucapan Xiumin di kantin tadi tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan ucapan Xiumin yang terus berputar di otaknya. Tidak sadar ia malah menjedukan kepalanya ke dashboard mobil, membuat Ketiga sahabatnya dan juga Sopirnya terkejut dan bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

_DUK.._

_DUK…_

_DUK….._

"Tu-tuan muda.. gwenchana ?" Tanya Sang sopir

DUKKK….

Mendadak hening. Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berhenti menjedukkan kepalanya. sedangkan ketiga sahabat nya masih terkejut melihat kelakuan aneh Baekhyun tadi

"Baekkie-ah Gwench—"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!~ AKU TIDAK CEMBURU"

"…..!"

"a—ahjussi .. seperti nya ki-kita turun disini saja" setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan akhirnya Luhan membuka suaranya. Sepertinya ini saat yang tidak tepat untuk berkunjung kerumah baekhyun-Pikir nya

"Mwoya ! Luhan-ah ~ berhenti disini ? kau gila ? bahkan 10 menit lagi kita sampai" Protes Kyungsoo dan mendapat Death glare dari Luhan & Chanyeol. Tidakkah namja bermata bulat ini mengerti situasi ?

"ya.. i-itu benar ahjussi sebaiknya kita turun di sini saja" Suara Chanyeol kali ini terdengar dan entah bagaimana itu membuat baekhyun kembali merasa kesal.

"Tapi Tu-"

"BIARKAN IDIOT ITU TURUN DISINI AHJUSSI!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Pria paruh baya itu menepikan mobilnya. Takut akan sikap Tuan muda nya saat ini. karena selama bertahun2 mengabdi pada keluarga Baek, baru kali ini ia melihat Tuan muda nya urin-uringan.(?)

"a-arasseo Tuan muda"

Setelah sang supir menepikan mobilnya ketiga sahabatnya langsung bergegas keluar. Kecuali Park Chanyeol, ia menatap sendu kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlihat marah entah karena siapa.

"Baekkie-ah ~ aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, entah kenapa aku merasa kau berubah kika aku datang tadi. Baekkie-ah~ setelah kau merasa lebih baik~ jangan lupa hubungi aku ne'? " setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yg sedari tadi berusaha menahan air matanya

"hikksss … dasar tidak peka!~ hikkss…"

Aigoo ~~ seperti nya Jang ahjussi mengerti mengapa Tuan muda nya bersikap demikian. Ah ~ remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta memang mengerikan~.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo~ sebenarnya apa yang membuat mood Baekkie menjadi sangat buruk? bahkan ini baru pertama kali untukku melihatnya bertingkah menyeramkan seperti itu" Kata Luhan dan di anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo

"chanyeol-ah ~ kau kan sangat dekat dengannya di antara kita, apa kau tahu penyebab baekkie seperti itu ? "Tanya Kyungsoo

"nan… molla~" jawab chanyeol lesu

"haaaah ~ sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja. Bye !~" Ucap Luhan, pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Padahal saat ini ia sangat ingin bermain bersama Baekhyun, tapi melihat sikap Baekhyun tadi dia lebih baik menahan keinginan nya itu

"YA!~ XIAO LU ~ TUNGGU AKU !~" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah menyetop taxi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Namja tinggi itu masih menerka2 siapa yang membuat Baekhyun marah seperti itu. Seketika ia mengingat kebiasaan2 baekhyun ketika ia sedang marah

_Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membentak ketika ia marah—tapi, ketika ia sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dia akan memaki chanyeol bahkan meneriakinya sampai ia merasa chanyeol-lah yang salah_

_Baekhyun hanya akan mengatai Chanyeol 'Idiot' ketika ia benar-benar marah. tidak untuk yang lain_

_Baekhyun tidak akan menyahut perkataan Chanyeol ketika ia sedang marah pada pemuda tinggi itu_

_Baekhyun akan berkata ketus pada Chanyeol ketika ia sedang marah. sekalipun kemarahan itu bukanlah karena Chanyeol_

Chanyeol tersentak mengingat itu semua. Apakah Baekhyun marah pada nya ? Tapi karena apa ? Bahkan dirinya pun tidak merasa mengganggu Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Kata-kata it u terus berputar di kepala Chanyeol.

"Baekkie-ah ~ kumohon katakana apa salahku….~" Ucapnya Sendu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa Hari mulai gelap. Kedua pemuda yang saat ini masih berada di kedai ice cream seperti nya merasa enggan untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Saat ini kedua nya masih asyik mengobrol, menceritakan apa saja yang terkadang membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seperti nya pemuda tinggi itu menyadari kalau langit sudah mulai gelap dan ia akan membawa namja imut di hadapannya ini kembali kerumah nya, bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tidak enak kalau membawa pergi namja yang polos ini sampai larut malam. Hmm walau di akuinya kalau ia masih ingin berada di samping namja imut ini.

***Kris PoV**

"Tao…" aku memanggil namja imut yang sedang asik memakan ice cream nya yang kembali ia pesan saat ini

"Ya Gege ~ ?" jawab nya denga imut. Aigoo ~ dia sangat menggemaskan

"ayo kita pulang. Lihat, hari sudah semakin gelap" Kataku selembut mungkin. Dia langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya memakan icecream nya dan menatapku dengan tatapan merajuk nya! aigooo~ kumohon hentikan itu! kumohooon

"Tapi gege~~ Ice cream Tao belum habis. Biarkan Tao menghabiskan nya ya ge~" ucapnya dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Oh god!~ sekarang ia menatapku dengan puppy eyes nya

"Tidak bisa Tao~ Kita harus pulang sekarang. kau mau di marahi baekhyun dan ahjumma kalau pulang telat ?" Tanyaku dengan lembut. Entahlah aku hanya tidak bisa asal bicara dengan pemuda di hadapanku ini

"Biar saja!" jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibir kissable nya

"Kita akan kemari lagi kalau ada waktu, bagaimana ? kajja kita pulang~" Aku berdiri disamping nya. mengambil tas nya dan kulampirkan di bahu kiriku sedangkan tanganku menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya keluar menuju mobil yang kuparki. Membuka pintu mobilku untuknya dan memasangkan seatbelt untuk nya. aigoo ~ lihatlah wajah nya yang sangat manis itu, apalagi Pout nya yang masih saja ia keluarkan. Sepertinya benar-benar merajuk eoh ?. aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan duduk di kursi kemudi, memasang seatbeltku. Kupandangi wajah cemberutnya, membuatku terkekeh kecil. Dan ia menatapku tajam, sepertinya ia tidak suka aku tertawakan

"Waeyo hmm ~?" Tanyaku. Dia kembali menatapku tajam

"Gege menyebalkan!~"

"I'm sorry~ gege janji akan mengajak mu pergi lagi nanti. Tapi kali ini kerumah gege, kau mau ?" Aku mencoba membujuknya dan sepertinya berhasil. Dia menatap ku dengan semangat

"Benarkah ? Yeayyy!~ Gege tidak boleh mengingkari janji! Sekarang Pinky Promise!~" ia mengulurkan jari kelingking nya kepadaku. Aku pura-pura tidak mau, dan ia kembali menatapku dengan puppy eyes nya. aigoo aku selalu luluh jika ia seperti ini terus

"Baiklah ~ Pinky Promise" aku menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya. Setelahnya aku langsung menyalakan mobilku dan membawa menuju rumah namja imut disampingku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan akhirnya kami berdua sampai di depan rumah milik keluarga Baek

Kulihat dirinya yang sangat lelah tadi di dalam mobil ia terus saja berceloteh, Pasti dia sangat mengantuk saat ini. membuka pintu mobilku dan keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"jja~ kita sudah sampai" aku menggenggam tanganya, membantunya keluar dari mobil "Aigoo~ seperti nya uri panda sangat lelah eoh?" aku mencubit kedua pipinya gemas dan dia mempoutkan bibir kissable nya tanda ia tidak suka

"Setelah kau sampai di kamarmu kau harus langsung mandi kemudian pergi tidur ne' ?" kataku sambil memakaikan Tas merek Gucci kepungung nya. dan ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"cha~ sekarang kau masuk kedalam ne~"

"hmm~ Gomawo untuk hari ini gege ~ ini sudah malam, gege harus hati-hati ne' menyetir mobilnya ?~" Ucapnya di sertai senyuman yang sangat manis

"Arraseo!~ kau mau gege menjemputmu besok pagi ?" Tanya ku dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ah Wae!~ ?_

"Gege pasti sangat lelah. Besok aku akan tetap berangkat bersama baekkie gege" ucapnya dan aku tertegun. Aigoo~ itu terdengar seperti ia mengkhawatirkan ku

"ne'~ sekarang cepatlah masuk Tao"

"hmm Jalja gege~" ia melambaikan Tanganya padaku sebelum ia masuk kedalam rumah besar itu

"Jalja… my baby" ucapku pada angin malam kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju menuju rumah

T B C

REVIEW PLEASE ^^~


	6. Chapter 6

KRISTAO/ TAORIS

RATE: T

CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M)

Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)

KrisTao

BaekYeol

And other Couple in Exo

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Desclaimer: OOC, Boys Love, EYD Berantakan, Typo

_**Happy Reading ^^~**_

Sudah lewat seminggu semenjak Baekhyun bersikap aneh pada Chanyeol dan sudah seminggu juga Chanyeol tidak menegur Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun mengatakan kepadanya sendiri apa kesalahan yang ia buat sampai namja berwajah imut itu tidak mau menegurnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah pindah tempat duduk, tidak sebangku lagi dengan chanyeol. Seperti saat ini, biasanya di saat Hwang sonsaengnim masuk kelas dan mengajar mereka berdua tidak akan memperhatikan Guru berwajah cantik itu sampai pelajarannya berakhir. Karena untuk ukuran Murid yang banyak tingkah seperti BaekYeol, Pelajaran Sejarah sangatlah membosankan.

_TRIIING_

Bel pertama berbunyi, menandakan habisnya jam pelajaran Hwang sonsaengnim dan selanjutnya Akan di isi oleh guru matematika. Haaah ~ pelajaran membosankan kedua.

"Hey! Apa kalian tahu kalau Guru matematika sudah di ganti?" teriak salah satu siswa pada seisi kelas

"ya, aku dengar Guru baru cantik itu yang akan menggantinya" ucap siswa lain nya

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Dara sonsaengnim ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada siswa tadi

"Ya benar" seketika seisi kelas langsung berubah riuh ketika tahu Guru baru cantik itu yang akan mengajar kelas mereka. Tapi tidak untuk salah satu siswa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun ? dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menahan gemuruh di dadanya ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya yang bersorak riuh karena Guru baru itu.

''_Dasar chanyeol brengsek! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatiku benar-benar sakit karenamu" jeritnya dalam hati_

"Baekhyun-ah…" Panggil Kris. Sedikit bingung dengan sifat baekhyun yang tidak seheboh biasanya

"wae geurae ?" sahut Baekhyun. Tanpa menoleh kearah kris

"Kau tahu ? kudengar Chanyeol akan meminta nomor ponsel Dara sonsaeng nanti"

_DEG_

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mencengkram Pulpen yang saat ini ia pegang. Entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah sekarang.

"Dan kau tahu ? Chanyeol akan menyatakan pera—"

_GRRT_

"Selamat Pagi Semua nya ~ Aku adalah Pengganti Guru matematika kalian. Namaku adalah Sandara park, kalian boleh memanggilku Dara sonsaeng" ucapan Kris terpotong oleh suara lembut seseorang di depan. Kelas yang tadi nya riuh pun berubah menjadi hening. Ketika tahu guru yang mereka sukai akhirnya masuk kekelas.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja ? tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu ?" Tanya sang guru ramah

"Aku sonsaengnim!" salah seseorang menunjuk tangannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat telinga nya menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ya, siapa namamu hakseng ?"

"Park Chanyeol, sam"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Park chanyeol ?"

"Boleh aku tahu nomor telefon mu Sam ?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan seketika kelas kembali riuh mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. Banyak yang menyoraki nya karena ke-isengan nya berani menanyai nomor ponsel sang sonsaengnim

"Baiklah Aku akan—"

_GRRT_

Suara bangku yang terdorong kebelakang menarik perhatian kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada sang pelaku. Sang pelaku mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mengisyaratkan pada sonsaengnim kalau ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sedangkan teman-temannya masih menatapnya bingung dalam keheningan. Tidak biasanya baekhyun seperti ini—pikir mereka.

"Sam" Panggil Baekhyun

"Ya ada apa ?" Sahut sang guru.

"….."

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu ?" Tanya sang guru

"Kepala ku pusing sam. Boleh aku pergi ke ruang uks sekarang ?"

"A-ah~ benarkah ? Baiklah segera pergi ke uks dan minta suster disana untuk memberikanmu obat ne'" ujar Dara sonsaeng. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya setelah itu ia langsung pergi keluar kelas. Menuju UKS

"Baiklah ~ kalau begitu bisa kita memulai pelajaran sekarang ?"

"Ne' sonsaengnim ~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hiksss~ dasar idiot! Playboy!~ hikss…" isak tangis kecil terderang di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Isak tangis itu berasal dari namja berwajah imut yang saat ini sedang menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Byun baekhyun-ssi ?" suara seorang yeoja terdengar ketika Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu Ruang kesehatan

"ne' sonsaengnim ?"

"gwenchana ? kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya sang suster sekolah itu. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan mata nya yang sembab. Tapi percuma saja suster sekolah yang tidak lagi muda itu sudah melihat nya.

"A-aku .. gwenchana sonsaengnim~ kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Baekhyun

"Ah benarkah ? apa kau membutuhkan obat Baekhyun-ssi, kau belum makan ? kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya sang suster lagi dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengiginkan apapun

"Aku hanya ingin tidur saja sonsaengnim" Jawab Baekhyun

"Geurom ~ kau istirahatlah hingga sakit kepalamu hilang. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Jika kau mau meminum obat, kau bisa mengambil nya di lemari obat"

"Ne' sonsaengnim~ gamsahamnida sonsaengnim" Ucap Baekhyun. Sang Suster tersenyum kecil kemudian pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh ~ kenapa belakangan ini aku sering sekali menangis. Jatuh cinta memang menyakitkan" Gumam Baekhyun. Saat ini Dirinya sedang tiduran di atas ranjang single ruang kesehatan. Ini sudah satu jam semenjak ia izin pergi keruang kesehatan. Dan selama itu yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap langit2 ruangan.

"Park Chanyeol…..Maafkan aku yang egois ini. Maaf karena mencintaimu. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut perasaaan ku ini menghancurkan persahabatan kita channie-ah ~"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Di rasanya Mata yang sudah memanas. Mungkin sebentar lagi air mata akan kembali keluar. Mengingat kisah cinta nya yang menyedihkan. Harus mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang nyatanya adalah seorang normal. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteman baik semenjak mereka kelas 1. Mereka selalu bersama. Hampir tidak pernah terpisahkan. Dimana ada Baekhyun, pasti disitu ada Chanyeol yang setia mengekori nya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyadari perasaan nya belum lama ini. Ketika mendengar Chanyeol yang bercerita tentang wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi yang selalu di kencani nya. entah kenapa hati Baekhyun terasa seperti di cubit.

Menyakitkan memang. Tapi apa yang bisa baekhyun lakukan ? dia hanya bisa diam memendam perasaan nya itu. walau tanpa ia sadari, kelakuan aneh nya saat berada di dekat chanyeol di sadari oleh beberapa teman-teman Kris, Namja tinggi itu begitu menyadari perubahaan sikap Baekhyun. Ia sering melihat Baekhyun sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Dan ia mengerti tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan yang biasa di berikan oleh sahabat. Ia bisa melihat Cinta di mata Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**_KRIETTT_**

Suara pintu terbuka menyentakkan namja yang sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Di lihatnya siapa orang yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahat nya itu. Sedikit Terkejut ketika melihat siapa ternyata berani membuka Pintu Ruang kesehatan itu. Dihadapannya saat ini berdiri dua Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang menatap nya khawatir. Baekhyun hanya memandang keduanya dalam diam.

"Baekkie-ah~ apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan nya supaya tidak bertemu chanyeol.

"gwenchana ~ ka-kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar sangat gugup. Dan dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan debaran di dadanya. Namja tinggi satunya lagi, yang akrab di panggil 'Yifan' atau 'Kris' itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah baekhyun yang sedang gugup.

"Baekkie-ah~ tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Sakit apa kau sebenarnya ? Kau membuatku khawatir" Kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan chanyeol membuat debaran di dada Baekhyun semakin menggila. Senang sekaligus menyakitkan. Itulah yang di rasakan baekhyun saat ini. Dulu ketika dia sakit dia sudah biasa mendengar kata2 chanyeol mengkhawatirkan nya. Tapi itu berbeda sekarang ini. Karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang baekhyun cintai.

"Ya kau benar Chanyeol-ah~ dia tidak terlihat sakit ne ? Atau kau membohongi kami ?" kali ini suara Kris yang terdengar

"YA!~ apa-apaan kalian ini!" Baekhyun menatap keduanya tajam. Sedangkan dua namja tinggi itu hanya terkekeh melihat death glare yang Baekhyun berikan

"Kris benar Baekkie-ah~ Kau membohongi kami kan ?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap jengah keduanya. Bibirnya ia poutkan. Kris dan Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun

"Urghh Kalian Menyebalkan"

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta Baekkie-ah ?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Kris membuat jantung Barkkie bertedak lebih kencang. Dirinya langsung terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menghentikkan tawanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris. Entah kenapa Jantung nya berpacu lebih cepat ?

_"_Jatuh cinta ? Benarkah Baekkie ? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya. Entah kenapa dirinya benar-benar penasaran.

_"Sial! Aku tahu kau sedang menjebakku kris! Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubalas kau!"_

Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam. Mencoba bertanya -Mengapa kau mempertanyakan itu- pada kris melalui tatapan matanya. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum-Tidak tersenyun itu terlihat seperti seringaian di mata Byun Baekhyun

"Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kris ? Te-tentu saja aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta" jawab baekhyun akhirnya. Dirinya sangat gugup saat ini. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatap nya penuh harap

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang Patah hati Baekhyun-ah. Setiap orang akan tahu itu jika melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini"

"Apa-apa yang kau bi-bicarakan eoh ?" tanya Baekhyun gugup

"Lihat Chanyeol-ah~ dia terlihat gugup saat ini. Berhentilah mengencani yeoja-yeoja itu chanyeol-ah~" ucap Kris ambigu. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi nya, kenapa Kris berkata seperti itu? Apa hubungan nya dengan dirinya ?

"YA! Kalian menyebalkan! Kembalilah ke kelas. Aku mau istirahat! Kalian menggangguku" Baekhyun merubah posisinya menghadap tembok. Membelakangj Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol melihat Wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Arraseo." ucap Kris

"Arraseo, istirahatlah baekkie~ aku akan kembali kalau tidak ada guru di kelas" Suara Chanyeol terdengar. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya merespon kata-kata chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sebelum keluar dari ruang kesehatan, dirinya menyempatkan diri mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Membuat Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah dibuatnya

"_Saranghae…. Park chanyeol"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini kantin sekolah terlihat ramai dan sedikit berisik. Para siswi sibuk mengaggumi 'Pangeran-Pangeran sekolah' yang saat ini sedang berkumpul di sudut kantin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Chen dan Kyungsoo. Setelah mengunjungi Baekhyun tadi, Kris dan Chaneyol bertemu dengan Chen di koridor. Lalu ketua osis itu mengajak kedua namja tinggi itu untuk berkumpul di kantin.

"Sudahlah kau hentikan saja acting sok playboy-mu itu chanyeol-ah" ucap Kris pada Chanyeol. Membuat Luhan, Sehun, Chen dan Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makan mereka dan memandang kedua namja itu bingung.

"Tapi Kris, aku masih ingin meyakinkan perasaannya padaku" Ucap Chanyeol lirih

"grr.. ijasik! Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau lihat dia kan tadi ? kasihan sekali dia sampai dia terlihat seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup" Kata Kris kali ini dengan Jitakan yang ia berikan di kepala chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol meringis

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan ….. ?" Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya. Menatap Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian. Kedua nya menganggukan kepalanya. member jawaban pada Luhan.

Ah~~ Seperti nya kekasih Sehun itu mengerti sekarang.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah~ jangan menguji nya seperti itu. Aku yakin sekali dia merasa sakit ketika harus menyimpan perasaan nya seorang diri" Kata-kata Chen mendapat anggukan dari yang lain

"Ya apa yang dikatakan Jongdae benar. Sangat sakit rasanya memendam perasaan seorang diri. Apalagi harus melihat seseorang yang kita sukai ternyata berkencan dengan orang lain" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. Yang dirasakan Baekhyun sama seperti yang ia alami saat ini. Tapi Baekhyun lebih beruntung. Ternyata orang yang ia cintai juga mencintai nya. Sedangkan dirinya ? hanya bisa bermimpi jika seseorang yang selama ini ia perhatikan dapat melihat dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui nya Kyungsoo hyung ? aku dengar Gosipnya si Kulit hitam itu sudah putus dengan Pacarnya" Sehun memberikan pendapatnya. Sedikit kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat murung saat ini

"Tidak semudah itu Sehun-ah~. Dia seorang Straight. Bukan penyuka sesama jenis seperti…. Kita" Ucap Kyungsoo dan membuat yang lain nya terdiam. Pasti sangat sakit menjadi seorang Do Kyungsoo –Pikir Mereka.

"Echem!" Dehaman Luhan membuat Susana yang tadi sedikit suram menjadi kembali seperti biasa lagi

"GEGE~"

Suara teriakan manja seseorang yang bisa di bilang nyaring itu membuat perhatian siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin tertuju pada sang pelaku. Tidak terkecuali Para 'Pangeran' Sekolah. Para murid perempuan yang melihat siapa sang pelaku yang 'berteriak manja' itu hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Setelah melihat, Mereka tahu siapa yang di panggil oleh namja itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para pangeran sekolah ?. Oh jangan lupakan Namja berkulit gelap yang masih setia mengekori Tao. Siswa yang juga cukup populer yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang menari. dan dia juga salah satu teman Kris. Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai.

"Grrr... Si anak baru huang zitao eoh?" desisan menyeramkan beberapa yeoja itu sedikit terdengar. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memandang Tao dengan iri, Melihat anak baru itu di manja para Flower Boys sekolah. Bermimpi di manja para Flower Boys. Rasanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencang nya ketika mereka sadar mimpi itu tak akan pernah terwujud. Apalagi ketika harus melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bagaimana Para pangeran sekolah yang juga biasa di sebut Flower Boys itu memperlakukan Huang zitao dengan sangat lembut. Posisi duduk mereka saat ini adalah di bangku sebelah kanan di duduki oleh Kai,Chanyeol,Kris dan Tao. Sedangkan sebelah kiri adalah Kyungsoo,Luhan,Sehun dan Chen.

ahh~ Seperti nya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila ketika dirinya mendapati Namja yang sangat di sukai nya, duduk tepat di depan nya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo hyung~" Kai menyapa kyungsoo dengan senyuman khas nya yg menggoda. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Akan sangat memalukan kalau Kai melihat wajah nya yang memerah tanpa alasan. Pikir kyungsoo

"Apa kau sudah makan Tao ?" tanya Luhan pada Tao. Dan namja panda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Wae ?" kali ini suara Kris yang terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan Tao. Namja tampan itu menatap Tao dengan dalam. Membuat Tao salah tingkah. Namja panda itu mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"A-aniyeyo~ aku hanya sedang tidak lapar ge~" jawab Tao

"Kau masih punya waktu 25 menit untuk makan. jja, makanlah" Kris mendorong nampan berisi makanan yang ia pesan tadi kehadapan Tao. Namja panda itu menatap Tao dengan memelas. Tanda ia tidak mau makan

"Shireo gege~" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ah dia terlihat sangat mengemaskan!~ jerit namja2 berkharisma yang ada dalam satu bangku dengan nya dalam hati.

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu Tao. Guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat nanti. Jadi waktu istirahat mu masih banyak-dan kau juga harus ingat kalau aku adalah seorang ketua osis" jelas Chen ketika melihat tatapan bingung Tao

"kkamjoooong~" Tao menatap Kai dengan panda eyesnya. Mencoba meminta bantuan pada namja berkulit gelap itu

"sorry Panda, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lebih baik kau turuti gege mu itu kalau kau tidak mau melihat dirinya menghancurkan meja-meja kantin" ucapan Kai membuat Tao membulatkan matanya. Benarkah gege-nya akan menghancurkan meja-meja kantin kalau ia tidak makan ? Tanya nya dalam hati

"baiklah ~ aku akan makan asalkan gege mau menyuapi ku. Otte ?" manja Tao pada Kris dan membuat yang lainnya tekejut. Kenapa Panda satu ini sudah mulai berani menggoda Kris eoh ?

"Ya! Kau ini manja sekali! Aku akan mengadukan kelakuanmu pada Baekkie nanti" Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas. Sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil melayangkan death glare-gagal nya pada chanyeol

"Baekkie gege ? Dimana baekkie gege sekarang ? Channie gege, kau tahu dimana baekkie gege ? Aku baru sadar kalau ia tidak ada disini sedari tadi" Tanya Tao pada chanyeol. Menuntut jawaban pada namja tinggi itu. Tao tak menyadari yang lainnya yang kini sedang menatap Chanyeol tajam. Seolah mengatakan "_kenapa kau memgungkit sial Baekhyun eoh ? Kau mau ia menangis kalau tahu gege nya sakit?"_. Chanyeol ciut seketika ketika mendapat tatapan itu dari para sahabatnya.

"A-ah itu.. Baek-baekkie sedang-"

"Cepat makan ini Huang zitao!" Suara bass Kris yang terdengar dingin itu kembali terdengar, ia sengaja memotong kata-kata Chanyeol. Supaya Tao tidak lagi menanyakan tentang Baekhyun

"urgh~ Gege menyebalkan! Arraseo aku akan makan sekarang" Tao membuka mulutnya dan setelah itu Kris langsung menyuapi Tao. Apa yang di lakukan Kris dan Tao itu seperti nya tidak jauh dari mata para penggemar Kris. Terbukti setelah Kris menyuapi Tao, yeoja-yeoja penggila namja tinggi itu langsung menjerit

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !~"_

"_omo-omoo ~ beruntung sekali anak baru itu"_

"_aigoo ~ apa yang Yifan sunbae lakukan. Mengapa ia mau saja disuruh menyuapi namja cengeng itu"_

Bisik-bisik para Yeoja itu mulai terdengar. Membuat para flowerboy menggelengkan kepalanya. sedangkan Tao ? ia mempoutkan bibir kissable nya ketika ia mendengar komentar2 para Yeoja yang tidak mengenakan untuk di dengar. Memangnya apa salah nya kalau ia meminta Kris gege nya untuk menyuapi dirinya ? toh Kris gege tidak marah

"gegeeee ~ aku tidak mau makan lagi. mereka sangat berisik gee ~" rajuk Tao pada gege2nya. ia memasang wajah semelas mungkin. Mata nya berkaca-kaca, sedikit terganggu dengan umpatan kotor para yeoja tentang dirinya

"aigoo ~ Tao sayang~ jangan dengarkan mereka ne' ? mereka hanya iri saja padamu, karena kau bisa membuat kapten basket kita ini menjadi sangat lemah ketika berhadapan denganmu" jelas Kyungsoo ketika ia mengerti mengapa Tao meminta untuk menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ya! bagaimana bisa kau mau berhenti ? bahkan kau baru makan 2 suap. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan mencuri boneka panda yang kau gantung di tas mu dan aku akan membuangnya" ancam Kai dan membuat Tao membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Andwaeeeeeee ~ kau tidak boleh membuang nya kkamjong! Ishh kenapa kau jahat sekali eoh ? Kyungsoo gegeeee ayo marahi namja jelek yang nakal ini!" ucapan Tao langsung menimbulkan tawa dari para gege nya dan juga Kai. Sedangkan Tao semakin cemberut ketika di tertawakan seperti itu, membuat ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya ketika kris menyuruh nya makan. Tetapi karena bujukan dari sang Gege tersayang akhirnya ia mau kembali makan di suapi oleh kris. Kali ini ia menerima makananya dengan baik.

"ahh ~ maaf, seperti nya kau harus pergi sekarang" suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar

"eh ? kau mau kemana chanyeol-ah ?" Tanya chen

"Apa kau mau menemui baekhyun hyung ?" pertanyaan Namja berkulit hitam itu membuat suasana hening seketika di antara para flowerboy itu. mereka merutuki kebodohan kai yang dengan gampang nya bertanya seperti itu. sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menatap bingung para hyung nya

"A-ah ya. kau benar Jongin-ah~ aku akan menemui baekkie di..ru—di laboratorium! Yaaa di lab!" jawab Chanyeol. Suara nya terdengar gugup saat ini. Dan yang lain nya berdoa supaya Sepupu Baekhyun yang manis itu tidak memperpanjang ini.

"Benarkah ge ?~" Tanya Tao. Membuat yang lain nya ketakutan. Takut kalau tiba-tiba namja panda itu meminta ikut.

"y-ya Tao" jawab chanyeol. Keringat mulai terlihat. Turun melalui kepalanya. seperti nya ia sangat gugup saat ini

"baiklah ~ berikan salamku pada baekkie gege ne' ?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya cepat ketika mendengar permintaan Tao. Sedangkan yang lainnya menghela nafas lega ketika permintaan Tao itu tidaklah membahayakan.

"jjaaa~ ayo Taozi, kembali makan. Dua suap lagi dan selesai" Ucap Kris dan di anggukan kepala oleh Tao. Luhan langsung saja mencari topic baru untuk di bicarakan, supaya namja panda itu tidak bertanya2 tentang sepupu nya yang sedang berada di ruang kesehatan itu. dan Setelahnya mereka terlihat menikmati pembicaraan mereka. Terkadang mereka tertawa ketika Chen membuat lelucon. Dan beberapa kali Kai terlihat menggoda Tao, membuat namja panda itu memasang wajah merajuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie ?"

Namja tinggi berwajah tampan itu terlihat sedang mengendap2 memasuki ruang kesehatan. Membuka pintu ruang kesehatan secara perlahan. Takut jika sang penghuni yang ada di dalam nya terganggu. Walau hanya mendengar suara terbukanya pintu. Park chanyeol, namja tinggi berwajah tampan itu tersenyum lega ketika melihat objek yang di carinya saat ini sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Chanyeol memilih memasuki ruang kesehatan. Sebelumnya ia kembali menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Ia menghamipiri Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang tertidur dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang namja imut itu. kedua sudut bibir namja tinggi itu kembali terangkat ke atas ketika ia melihat paras imut baekhyun yang saat ini sedang terlelap. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mengamati wajah imut baekhyun-nya yang sedang terlelap saat ini. Ia mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di saku celana nya. mengarahkan ponsel itu kearah wajah Baekhyun kemudian membidikan kamera ponsel nya.

_BLITZ_

Suara bidikkan kamera dari ponselnya terdengar. Ia tersenyum senang ketika berhasil membidik baekhyun yang sedang terlelap.

"ahh ~ kau benar-benar sangat imut baekkie-ah~" ucap chanyeol terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap layar ponsel nya yang menampakan wajah imut baekhyun-nya, sebelum ia menjadikan foto itu sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Chanyeol kembali memandangi wajah terlelap Baekhyun. Menelusuri wajah itu dengan jari telunjuk nya.

**_*Chanyeol POV_**

maafkan aku yang tidak peka ini Baekkie-ah. Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Mianhae~ jeongmal mianhae. Kalau bukan Kris yang memberitahuku tentang kau yang menyukai ku, mungkin kau akan terus merasakan sakit baekkie-ah~. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai dari awal kita bertemu, tapi kau takut kalau kau bukanlah penyuka sesame jenis. Oleh karena itu, selama ini aku selalu memancing mu supaya kau cemburu dan—seperti nya itu berhasil.

Ahh aku semakin mencintaimu ketika melihat wajah mu yang sedang cemburu itu.

Neol arra ? kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Wajahmu yang memerah, bibirmu yang kau pout-kan, mata-mu yang memandang ku dengan tajam. Itu semua tidak membuatku takut baekkie-ah ~ haha aku malah ingin memelukmu dan menciumi wajahmu sampai kau pingsan haha.

"Mata ini….."

_CUP _

_CUP_

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengecup kedua matamu ketika kau sedang tertidur.

Mata ini…yang selalu membuat jantung ku berdegup lebih kencang ketika aku menatap mata ini jika sedang terbuka. Mata mu ini menunjukan segalanya. Mata mu yang indah ini yang membantu ku mengetahui apa saja yang sedang kau rasakan baekkie-ah~

"dan…..bibir ini"

Ahh~ aku merindukan celotehan yang keluar dari bibir ini. Setiap kata yang kau sampaikan. Setiap kau sedang merajuk padaku ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu dan aku mengabulkan nya. kau akan mengecup pipi-ku dengan bibir ini. ahh~ aku merindukan suaramu sekarang

"kau …. Benar-benar menganggumkan baekkie-ah~"

Aku mendekatkan wajah ku kearah wajah nya. memejamkan mataku ketika kurasa hidung-ku sudah menyentuh hindung mancung miliknya. Dan—

_CUP_

Ku kecup bibir nya yang terasa sangat lembut. Hanya menempelkan bibirku saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu nya yang sedang terlelap. Kemudian ku lepaskan ciuman itu. memandang wajahnya sebelum kuraih tangan kanannya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di tangan kanannya.

"Mian sudah mencuri ciuman mu selama tiga kali baekkie-ah. Aku yakin kau akan mengamuk ketika tahu aku pernah mencuri ciuman dari mu"

**_*End Chanyeol POV_**

"Eunghhh ~"

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir namja imut yang sedang terlelap itu. membuat Chanyeol yang sedang mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun menghentikkan aksinya.

Mata namja berwajah imut itu terbuka. Pertama kali yang di lihatnya adalah wajah sahabat yang di cintainya. Park chanyeol.

"Channie ?" Baekhyun mencoba mendudukan dirinya. Sedikit meringis ketika di rasa kepalanya sedikit sakit.

"Waeyo ? gwenchanayo baekkie ? apa ada yang sakit ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia khawatir ketika melihat baekhyun terus memegangi kepalanya

"Anio..gwenchana~ hanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak tidur" jawab Baekhyun. Ia menatap. Pipinya bersemu ketika mengingat tentang mimpi nya tadi

"waeyo ? wajahmu memerah baekkie-ah" Tanya Chanyeol dan baekhyun memggelengkan kepalanya

"mengapa kau ada disini channie ? apa di kelas tidak ada guru ?" kali ini baekhyun yang bertanya. Namja imut itu sedikit Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang ada disini menemani dirinya. Apa ia membolos pelajaran ?

"Aku tidak membolos baekkie-ah~"

"eh ?"

"aku disini karena aku ingin menemanimu dan saat ini guru-guru sedang ada rapat. Jadi dari pada aku di kelas, lebih baik aku kemari kan ? setidak nya aku tidak akan bosan"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya, dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah laku namja imut di hadapan nya saat ini. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka yang sedari tadi belum ia lepaskan.

_DEG_

Wajah Baekhyun makin bersemu ketika ia menyadari saat ini tangan nya sedang di genggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Ah~ ia baru menyadarinya saat ini. apa Chanyeol melakukan nya saat aku sedan tertidur ? pikir nya

"Apa kau lapar baekkie ?" Tanya chanyeol

"A-ni~ aku sudah makan tadi" jawab Baekhyun. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol saat ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menyadari kegugupan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Baekhyun mau berbicara lagi dengan nya.

"Apa Taozi mencariku ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, dan kau harus tahu kami semua harus mencari seribu alasan supaya ia tidak mengetahui kalau kau sedang terbaring di ruangan ini. kalau ia tahu, mungki n sekarang sedang menangis. Beruntunglah ia tidak menghampiri mu di kelas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ada salah satu murid kelas kita yang memberitahu kalau kau sedang sakit" Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertawa. Ah sudah lama tidak mendengar chanyeol yang banyak bicara seperti saat ini.

"Gomawoyo Chanyeolie" ucap Baekhyun. Dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku baekkie ?"

"Gomawo karena…kau ada di sampingku saat ini"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. merasa malu dengan apa yang ia katakana sendiri. Sedang kan Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu sedang tersenyum2 sendiri mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut dan sedikit megembangkan senyumnya

"itu adalah kewajiban ku Baekkie-ah. Apa lebih baik kau izin pulang saja baekkie ? aku akan mengantarmu jika kau mau" Tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku masih ingin berada di sekolah yeollie~ biarkan aku bermalas-malasan di ruangan ini"

"aigoo~ dasar pemalas!~ baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Dan tidak ada penolakan" Chanyeol langsung menyatakan keinginan nya mengantar Baekhyun saat di rasanya Baekhyun akan memberikan protes.

"dasar idiot pemaksa" gumam Baekhyun yang sayangnya dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol

"YA!~ Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakana !" jerit Chanyeol tidak terima. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tertawa mendengar protesan dari sahabat yang sangat ia cinta itu. Dan ruangan kesehatan itu di isi oleh suara gelak tawa kedua namja yang salin mencintai itu tetapi tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

'_Aku mencintai mu Chanyeol-ah~ aku harap kau sadar akan itu'_

'_Kau harus tahu kalau aku juga mencintaimu Baekkie-ah'_

'_Saranghae'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin pulang bersama Baekkie gege! "

"Tidak bisa Tao. Kau akan pulang bersama gege hari ini"

"W-wae ? hikss. . . apa baekkie gege tidak mau pulang bersama ku ? hikss. . hikss . ."

"Aigoo~ uljima" Namja tampan bernama Kris itu mendengus sebal. Kenapa namja manis ini sangat keras kepala ? jerit nya dalam hati.

Saat ini mereka beruda—Kris dan Tao—sedang berada di parkiran sekolah. ia berniat mengantar Tao pulang kerumah nya setelah bel pulang berbunyi 10 menit lalu. Tapi namja bermata panda itu menolak. Ia beralasan ingin pulang bersama sepupu kesayangan nya yang sedari tadi tidak di lihatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mengatakan akan mengantar nya pulang dan menyampaikan kalau Baekhyun gege nya akan pulang bersama Park Chanyeol.

"Uljimarayo Tao-ah ~" Kris membawa Tao kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut. Berharap Tao akan menghentikan tangis nya.

.

.

.

"ZITAO!~" Suara teriakan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal yang memanggilnya membuat Tao menghentikan Tangis nya dan membebaskan diri dari pelukan Kris. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun gege nya yang sedari tadi ingin ia temui itu sedang berjalan menuju kea rah nya bersama dengan sahabatnya-Park chanyeol.

"Gegeeeeee~" Tao berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk nya dengan erat. Seakan ia baru saja menemukan Sepupunya yang telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun.

"Wae geuraeyo ? mengapa kau menangis baby ?" Tanya Baekhyun heran ketika ia melihat mata Tao yang memerah dan ada bekas air mata di pipi namja manis itu

"Baekkie gegeee~ hikss. . . Kris gege sangat jahat ~ ia melarangku pulang bersama mu ge~ adu Tao pada Baekhyun. Ia menggelayut manja di dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menatap Kris tajam. Sedangkan Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika di lihat nya namja bermata panda itu sedang menjulurkan lidah nya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. _''Sudah berani menggoda ku eoh ?" ucapnya dalam hati_

"Jangan dengarkan bocah nakal ini Baekhyun-ah" Ucap Kris seraya mencubit kedua pipi Tao. Ia merasa gemas. Karena sedari tadi Namja bermata panda itu tidak berhenti mengejek dirinya dengan menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Gege! Berhenti mencubit pipiku!~" Jerit Tao. Dan membuat ketiga nya tertawa keras

"jja~ hari sudah hampir sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang~ Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun dan juga Tao" Ucap Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya

"Lalu bagaimana denganku ?" Tanya Kris

"Tentu saja kau ikut!" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kris lalu menarik namja tinggi itu untuk ikut masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik Chanyeol. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi belakang bersama Tao. Sedangkan dirinya duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Yaaaa~ bagaimana dengan motorku"

"Biarkan motor gege merasakan bagaimana rasanya menginap di parkiran sekolah" celetuk Tao. Dan membuat mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhannie!~" panggil seorang namja bermata bulat kepada seseorang yang saat ini sedang berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah. namja yang di panggil itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya "Oh, Kyungsoo-ah~ waeyo ?" sahut Luhan ketika ia melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya

"Anio. Mengapa kau sendirian ? apa kau tidak pulang bersama Sehunnie ?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit heran ketika melihat Luhan berjalan sendirian. Biasanya jam segini namja asal china berwajah cantik itu sudah bersama kekasihnya

"Sehunnie sedang ada urusan. Jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama" jawab Luhan

"ah geurom~" tanggap Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka. Tetapi tepat saat mereka igin keluar gerbang, pandangan Kyungsoo menangkap seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal sedang mengendarai Motornya di ikuti oleh beberapa teman namja itu di belakang nya.

"Wae ?" Tanya Luhan bingung ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya

"Ani~" Kyungsoo menggelengkankan kepalanya. melemparkan senyum sendunya kepada luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC ~

Akhirnya updateeee ~ hehe maaaf ya kalau lama bangettttt ~ abis nya lagi ng-stuck banget ini saya nya hahaha maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan dan sedikit Taoris moment nyaa hehe ~ Aku lagi mau fokusin ke ChanBaek dulu ~ Taoris nya nanti aja hahah ~ maaf ya kalau kata2 nya kurang bagus. Maklum amatiran haha

Review please ^^!


End file.
